Soon We'll Be Found
by RinaLysee
Summary: Shipwrecked Cpt. Charlie Swan's crew must find a way off a lost island. What happens when they must face native savages & a mysterious lost soldier? Can they return to civilization? Can they keep the Cpt.'s daughter safe? Will Bella want to leave?
1. My Beautiful Sinking Ship

**Chapter One: My Beautiful Sinking Ship**

My eyes opened, hearing the shouts from the men on board the ship. I could barely move though. My mind was still in a state of unconsciousness. Before I knew what was happening, I was being pulled out of the comfort of my bed. I could smell the smoke as I was carried to the ships front. Something was burning, that much I could tell. I tried to look for the cause, but only smoke clouded my blurry vision. It was still night which made it even more difficult to see.

I didn't even notice who had carried me to the life boat. All I felt was the rain crashing against me. Before I could register what was happening, the boat was being lowered into the depths of the ocean. The seas shook ferociously, moving in every which direction and showing now evidence of wavering. My small quivering hands grasped onto the sides of the white wooden life boat. I could hardly believe what was taking place. Only moments ago I was on my father's ship, warm, content, and at peace. And now, I could hardly stop shaking from the coldness and the fear seeping into my bones.

It felt as if shards of ice were penetrating my very being. Piercing through my damp nightgown, the cold ocean breeze stung my skin. The peace I once held was now but a faint memory. At that moment I felt a terror that I never knew existed. Life and death lay in the balance. And if death would be the final chapter in my seventeen years of living on this earth, I prayed that it would come on swift wings.

"Faster, faster, row, row…" Charlie shouted.

Charles Henry Swan was my father and the former Captain of _Mi Preciosa Bella_. He would still be if the accident had not occurred.

"Row faster, men! We need to get to land."

"Captain, look ahead, it looks like an island."

My eyes caught sight of Jacob William Blackwell, the second in command of _Mi Preciosa Bella _and the man I was set to marry. His black hair moved hastily with the wild current of air. I did not know him very well, yet we had been acquainted since my birth. Jacob's father William Blackwell was the childhood friend of my father's. He was also the doctor that had saved me from dying at birth. Sadly enough, he could not do the same for my mother Catherine Renee Swan. Because of this my father believed himself to be indebted to William. When William died month's later, Charlie promised he'd make good with his owing. In return, he would give William's youngest son Jacob my hand in marriage.

The wedding would wait until I reached an old enough age to understand such an obligation. Although I understood the reasons, I still could not appreciate having to marry before attending college.

I watched as we moved closer to the island. Through the hazy rain, I could make out the silhouette of tall palm trees. I could tell that the murky sand had darkened due to the rainfall. And as I glanced carefully into the water, I could see the moon reflecting against it.

"We're getting closer" Jacob yelled.

"Come on, crew. We're almost there" my father barked.

A few yards later, our boat struck the islands shore. My father jumped out of the boat along with the four other men. Jacob stayed behind momentarily, grasping my shoulders to get my attention.

"Bella, honey? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Jacob's manly voice invaded my ears, washing away the muteness the wind had caused. His hands were slightly warm on my shoulders due to the size. He was a very large man for twenty-two. I had never met anyone large enough to beat his stature. He reigned a good six feet, two inches over my small five feet, four inch frame.

"I'm fine… I think. Just cold."

My voice came out scratchy. The weather had made sure of that. Before I knew it Jacob had pulled off his large overcoat, draping it over my small figure. It was still very damp, but it helped block most of the wind. Though, I'd be luck if I didn't catch pneumonia.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"There's shelter near the rocks" one of the crew members yelled.

Without warning, Jacob had his massive arms under my knees and hauled me up. Relief washed over me, realizing I could hardly move my limbs. Jacob had to be just as cold and tired as I was and yet, he tolerated the harness of the situation. And for that I was ever so grateful to him.

Entering the cave, I noticed the remaining five crew members sitting amongst each other. Originally our ship had started out with eight, but after the accident only five remained. My eyes zoned in on each of them. Michael Newman was the oldest of the crew. He had worked with my father the longest. His brown hair lay in disarray and his blue eyes stared into the muddied sand. Beneath his eyes were small lines of age. His hands dry and calloused rubbed together, looking for warmth. Anyone who did not know this man would never believe he was only twenty years old.

Beside Michael was Sergeant James Young. He was a military man, leaving his duties behind because of an injury he had received in the war. As a result, his right hand or what he called his "shooting hand" missed two fingers. He was a rough man, but oddly enough I related to him. Firstly, I understood how it felt to be raised without a mother. And secondly, the scruffy man was my first cousin.

Laurent Webber and Thaddeus Hadley had been orphans when we met. They lived on the streets of New Hampshire, working hard labored jobs to feed themselves. My father had just begun working as a fisherman and asked the young men to help out on his boat. For years they had grown to be a part of my extended family.

"Alright, is everyone okay," My father's voice rang through the small cave.

The men quietly muttered their affirmation.

"Bella?"

I looked up to my father, watching him kneel before me.

"Yes?"

"How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I don't know yet."

He nodded slowly, understanding the shock I was still under. Quickly rising back to his feet, he spoke once again.

"Okay, men. I know it has been a rough night, but we need to keep a clear head. Get some sleep and when day light comes we'll rummage for remains. Hopefully more supplies float ashore."

As I shivered once again, Jacob pulled me close into his side. I suppose he expected me to find comfort in his gesture. I only felt numb. Closing my eyes, I forced my body give in to sleep. The discomfort of the storm had still remained, though now the sounds of lightning had begun to play. I knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Though I am no rookie to fanfiction, this is my first Edward/Bella story. I was actually sitting in my sociology class when this idea came to me. I thought I'd try it out. If there are any questioned please feel free to ask, though I think the second chapter will go more in debt than the first. **

**I'd love to hear from you so, please don't hesitate to leave a review. Thanks! :D**


	2. Left Behind

**Wow, 72 hits, and 8 alerts. I'm impressed. Now, If we can only match those stats with the reviews. What do you say? :D **

**Thanks for the review _Jasper loves Alice_! I'm so glad you liked it. I was a little unsure of the response, but I really wanted to do a vintage kind of LOST situation.**

**This next chapter has a little bit of backstory about Bella's life. I'll continue giving you bits and pieces about her life prior to being lost and you'll also find out where they were going later. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Left Behind**

Daylight seemed to take an eternity. I could hardly sleep through the night. That didn't seem to be a problem for the men though. My ears rang as Jacob's loud snore ran through the cave. I lifted myself from his tight grasp, moving slowly to my feet. I instinctively stretched, arching my back thoughtlessly. My body ached in discomfort. It was extremely difficult to sleep comfortably in between a nearly two hundred pound man and granite stone wall.

I walked slowly out of the shelter, carefully examining the area around me. The storm had stopped, thankfully, and the sun had begun to dry up the wet area. The tall palm trees that had once appeared dark thrived with color. The sweet smell from the banana's and coconuts that hung on them filled my nostrils.

Suddenly, a strained groan caught my attention. My eyes searched for the sound's source. My father Charlie had what looked to be, a wooden trunk in his grasp. Michael's body was hunched on the other side, pushing it onto the sand. I decided to make my self known.

"Good morning, father."

Charlie's head shifted in my direction before he responded, "Bella, good morning, dear."

As I stepped closer, my eyes caught sight of items scattered along the sand. Pots, silverware, and a few utensils lay atop a red quilt my grandmother had sewn.

"Is this all that you've found?"

"Yes, so far" My father answered.

"It may take a while for more supplies to wash up. You can see quite a few items floating above the water."

And I did. The remains from the ships dining room were scattered above the ocean. The china from the kitchen, my bedroom furniture, and even towels from the wash room were visible in the sea.

I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering the beautiful boat my father had loved so dearly. The boat I had spent half of my life on. The boat that I had grown up on. My grand parents had protested my father's decision to bring me along on his ship and for a while he had believed them to be right. I had spent my early years in Georgia with my grand mother and father…and Edie. Edie was my maid. She was the closest thing to a mother that I had ever known. The sweet woman had introduced me to literature and life beyond the common tradition of marriage and submission. As I look back, I realized Edie was quite progressed for a southern woman. It is probably what led to her dismissal.

After I had reached the age of six, my father returned to Georgia. He had returned to take me with him. My grand parents spoke of their displeasure, but my father ignored their protests. My bags were packed and before I knew it I was in Washington. Seattle was quite fast paced compared to Georgia, but I grew to love it. My father and I lived a cozy life there alternating between life among the seas and a small Victorian home outside my birthplace of Forks. I remembered the nights he would tell me stories of my mother. The stories would always include how they met.

My father was nineteen and a worker at a steel mill in Nebraska. My mother had been sixteen and the daughter of a wealthy bank owner. If a small twist of fate had not occurred, they would have never met. But, be that as it may on one rainy night my grandfather's Ford stalled on the side of the road. My father who would commonly walk twenty miles to get home had been walking nearby. After lending a hand, my grandfather invited him to their home for supper. And that is where he met Catherine Renee Caldwell.

They began a courtship in secrecy, seeing each other only when my father would tend to the families vehicle. When Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell found out, they banned Charlie from ever setting foot on their land and speaking to their daughter. When he asked why they claimed that "they would never allow their daughter to be tainted by common trash."

The exile of my father could not keep the lovers apart though. Within two months time the couple ran away together never looking back. They settled in Forks and married.

After a years time, my mother had learned she was expecting. Charlie told me how unbelievably happy they were. They had hoped and prayed for a child for months and when they got news of me, joy filled the both of them. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. William Blackwell had said that her womb was too small to carry a child to term. There was too much bleeding. And on that fateful September evening, Catherine Renee Swan breathed her last breath.

When I look back to the day I left Georgia, I wonder why my father had come back for me. I suppose he had been too lonely.

A deep voice shattered me out of my reverie, "Bella? Bella, honey, where are you?"

"I'm out here, Jacob."

Jacob rushed to me.

"Is everything okay, my dear? I got worried when I did not see you."

"Yes, I am fine. I always wake up this early."

Jacob looked as if he needed more convincing.

"It's true. Bella has always been an early bird."

"Okay" Jacob exhaled.

It is peculiar to wonder how someone as careless about any and everything could be so occupied with my well being. Jacob and I had been engaged for so long, I decided it had just become common nature… a chore, to be so careful.

I looked behind Jake, noticing the other three men exiting the cavern.

"Well, good morning, men. I hope you are well rested because we have a long day ahead of us."

"Can we at least find something for breakfast," Laurent asked.

As if on cue, my stomach rumbled loudly. Jacob was the first to notice.

"I do think Bella seconds that motion."

A blush crept up my cheeks.

"Oh, I should have remembered. Laurent, do you mind walking with Bella to find food?"

I spoke quickly, "It is fine, father. I can manage on my own."

"Bella…"

"Really, I'm sure you will need an extra set of arms to help out."

Charlie eyed me intently.

"I won't go far. I promise."

When I was sure my father didn't need more convincing, a sigh erupted from him.

"Stay close."

I nodded. When my father had suggested Laurent accompany me, irritation filled my bones. I loathed when I was treated like a child. It felt as if I was being watched like an infant. I was old enough to walk alone. I did not need a sitter.

Slowly, I moved into the trees. There were few fruits. Mango trees, coconut trees, and banana trees stood in every angle of the tropical forest. I quickly began picking, deciding there would be a repetition of surplus beyond these trees. As a loud crunch filled my ears, I turned to see where it originated from. My eyes only found a shake in the green bushes. My hands went back picking, trying to speed up the process. Once again, the crackling of branches interrupted me. I turned again, noticing something move through the trees.

A nervous feeling seeped into my stomach. I turned to walk away. And before I knew it a figure stood right before me.

**Don't forget to review! Tell me what you thought! Predictions are great too! :D**


	3. Already Lost

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only dream of owning Edward. ;D**

**Thanks for the comments _LJane _and _Spritegirl24. _I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you continue to read it. And I agree about Jacob. He is really just trying to protect Bella (You'll find out why later). **

**The alerts are getting higher, but the reviews aren't. I really want to know what you readers think so, please drop a little note. Even if it's "nice chapter". They really mean a lot. **

**Thanks

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Already Lost**

My eyes bulged out of my head as a figure much taller than Jacobs towered before me. His eyes were dark black and cold like the midnight sky. And fierce… angry. I surely could not have made him angry. Could I have? My eyes wandered over his tightly clenched hands. Red veins throbbed beneath the tint of his deep almond skin. What could this… person possibly want from me?

I silently remembered the weight in my arms. The Fruit? Had I stolen from this mans trees? Was his piercing glare a result of my thievery? Before I could think of another explanation the figure raised his hand high in the air. I was sure this gesture was not a means of salutation. My knees began to tremble and the fruit that once lie in my arms tumbled soundly to the sand.

My eyes closed tightly, praying that his sentence for me would be swift. And with that a loud crash erupted before me. My eyes quickly opened to the sight of the giant struggling on his knees. His arms wailed in the air and that is when I noticed the smaller man behind him. His pale arms wrapped around the giants neck, squeezing tightly. And I could have sworn that I saw the whites of the giants eyes turn red. The frown on his lips began to fade as the need for air took it's place.

I watched as his eyes fluttered shut and a mere seconds later his gigantic figure crashed onto the ground more than a foot away from me. My breath hitched in my throat. Had that just happened? I had no time to analyze the situation. The pale man had turned to me. His green eyes watched me in surprise. He gazed at me for a moment, searching my body from head to toe. And I did the same. Although, I should not have for the sake of being a proper lady. I gave the idea no thought nor a care.

He stood before me tall. Not merely as tall as Jacob or the giant he had wrestled a few moments ago. But, his height was significantly larger than mine. He wore only a shabby pair of gray trousers which were torn to his knees. His hair disheveled and bronze lie unruly over his eyes. I felt a flutter in my stomach, something I have never felt before.

Deciding that I was being impolite I opened my mouth to thank him. Before I could utter a word his inquisitive glance had turned into a somewhat sinister frown. And without a word he disappeared into the jungle.

"Bella!"

I could hear Jacob calling for me. A group of footsteps were frantically approaching me. I tried to make me way to the sounds, but I could feel myself stumbling. Then before I knew it I was surrounded by darkness.

"Bella, honey wake up."

"What-", my voice sounded scratchy.

I was lying on top of, what seemed to be, my silk duvet. My skin was damp, but I could not tell where the droplets of water had come from. My eyes searched around. Jacob was to the left of me, holding my hand as if it were a treasured piece of gold. My father sat behind me. I noticed my head had been in his lap. He held a blue handkerchief drenched in water. He must have used it to wake me.

"Father, what happened?"

"You fainted, dear."

"I fainted?"

"Yes."

"Bella", Jacob began.

"What happened?"

I struggled to remember. It had felt like I had been asleep for days. My brain rummaged for the events that had occurred moments before. I remembered searching for food. I remember the giant. My eyes widened as I remembered the pale ghostly man that saved my life. I rushed through the events, hoping the men would take it lightly. But, unfortunately things were never taken lightly when it came to me.

"I say we find both of them and bring them all hell", James suggested.

Laurent and Thaddeus agreed soundly, while Michael and Jacob chuckled under their breaths. Being a man of war had caused James to become incredibly violent when it came to problem solving.

"No. We must figure out how we are going to get off of this island. Now, I know Captain Harding is set to follow our route in four weeks-"

"Four weeks" Michael had cut off Charlie.

"That's a long time from now Charlie. What are we going to do for four weeks?"

"Well I did not say that we had to stay here. If the weather suites us, we can always continue on our journey. I just don't think it'd be wise to travel for five more days on a life boat. Harding's ship is twice as big as _Mi Preciosa Bella _and much more ideal for sailing."

"I say we wait it out", James said.

"I do too", Jacob agreed.

My father spoke again, "Thaddeus? Laurent?"

The two men looked at each other before nodding to my father.

"Alright, crew, we have four weeks to enjoy this mystery of an island. We'll need all the supplies we can get to survive. I want you all to gather as much as you can. We'll form back together in an hour and start searching the island. Jacob Iwant you to keep watch of Bella. Were going to need to keep our defenses up for anything that gets in our way."

A chill of fear washed over me at his words. Surely something would get in our way.

**

* * *

Don't forget to Review. :D**


	4. That Eye's Half Open

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they really did help. I wanted to answer a few questions. Edward is not a vampire in this fic. There aren't really any supernatural characters, just the dangerous savages. ;) Yes, that was Edward in the last chapter. Until his name is mentioned he will be known as "The Bronze haired man" or "My Hero/Captor". Edward's back story will be mentioned very soon. In that chapter you will find out why he is on the island. **

**This chapter is a bit short, but I will increase the length of the chapters beginning with chapter five. Also, I think I'm going to set aside days that I will post chapters so you guys know when I'll update. I'll have another update by Thursday. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And please don't forget to review. **

**P.S. Anyone else excited for Friday?!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Four: That Eye's Half Open**

As we marched deep into the jungle, my legs began to ache. We had been walking a mere fifteen minutes, yet the humidity had me feeling faint. The sunlight beat harshly against my skin, grazing through the palm trees. My blue sundress hugged against my ever perspiring skin. Traveling with my father had gotten me accustomed to hot weather, but this was a heat that I had never endured before.

I watched the men trailing in front of me. My father was ahead of us all. A machete wrapped snuggly in his hand as he chopped down the opposing tree vines. Michael and James followed behind him, holding bags full of supplies. Thaddeus and Laurent behind them, grasping both sides of a black leather trunk. Jacob and I were left in the back.

Stones were scattered on the ground, creating a very uneven walkway. I tried my best to avoid falling, but my natural clumsiness was unavoidable. Noticing my fumbling, Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist. His right hand grasped onto mine to keep me steady. And though this gesture would usually irk me, I was instead appreciative of it.

After only a moment I became lost in my thoughts. The steadiness in our stride had assured my mind of no disruption. I thought back to the Giant-like man that had threatened me. His angry eyes were still etched into my memory. I had never known such fear. Then, my thoughts flashed to the pale man that had saved my life. I remembered his green eyes and silky bronze hair.

I thought of his posture. His predator-like stance… his porcelain chest. The way his trousers hung lowly on his hips…

I was broken out of my reverie, "Are you alright, Bella?"

Was I? I recalled my earlier thoughts. I had never had thoughts like that before. I had never memorized or fantasized about a man in that way before. What was happening to me?

"Bella", Jacob asked once again. I blinked, shaking my head before answering. "What is it, Jacob?"

"Are you alright?"

I nodded carefully before replying, "I'm fine, Jacob."

Jacob laughed softly, "You don't have to be so formal with me, Bella. I stopped calling you Isabella ages ago. You can call me Jake."

I nodded. Yes, he had refrained from calling me Isabella. No one referred to me as Isabella, except for acquaintances. Not that I despised my name. As a child it had been a mouthful for me, considering the speech problem that I had. My father had helped me conquer it over the years, but none the less I still preferred to be called Bella.

"You look a bit green, Bella. Are you sure you don't need to sit?"

"I am very well, Jake", I snapped.

Jacob watched me for a second before adverting his eyes. He fell silent and his face went stiff. Lord, I hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings again. Lately it was becoming a habit. Jacob would go out of his way to make me comfortable and I would always shrug off his efforts. I was not used to it. Being raised in an atmosphere with men taught me how to be independent, despite the efforts of those males. I truly did not want to be taken care of. Independence was my necessity. And if a marriage with Jacob consisted of constant dependency on him, I was not sure how I could play the part of a wife.

Not that I don't care for Jacob. I do. He has treated me more than well over the years. I can remember how we were as children. Jacob came to my defense at any and every account. He was just as attentive as he was now and I was even more relentless then as I am now. As I look back I realize how close we were as friends. But all of that changed six months ago. The day my father gave Jacob my hand to wed. That day everything changed. Jacob my friend had become my fiancé and he quickly conformed into his role.

"I'm sorry, Jaco- Jake. I know you were only trying to help." I gave him a warm smile that he returned.

"Wait! I think I've found something" Charlie yelled.

He crouched down to look at something underneath a nearby bush. I watched as he stared shockingly at a pile of ivory. Lifting an object over his head, a gasp erupted from all of us. There in my father's hand was a human skull. My eyes went back to the ivory pile… bones. Someone had died here.

"What in the hell", James whispered. His forehead scrunched as he tried to process this new discovery.

My eyes went to Thaddeus and Laurent who seemed to be hyperventilating. Jacob was another story. He scanned the area surrounding us, before pulling out a machete identical to my father's. His arms became tighter around me as he pulled me into him.

"Good Lord", Michael breathed.

"Did any of you find any ammunition along the shore?"

No one answered. So, my father knew all our forms of defense were lost in the ship wreck.

A scattered sound moved through the clearing.

"What was that" I found myself shakily asking.

"I don't know" Jacob whispered to me.

The sound increased in volume and my eyes searched for its source. It seemed to be coming from every direction. Thaddeus and Laurent dropped the trunk carefully, pulling pocket knives out of their trousers. James grasped a club in his hand while Michael lifted a branch from the ground.

"Alright, were going to make a run for it. Head south when I say so."

There was a fierce shaking in the trees and then a horrible screech. I couldn't tell if it was human, but I hadn't gotten the chance to. Within seconds we were running.

"Go! Go! Go" Charlie yelled.

We sprinted through the jungle, ripping the tree vines out of our way. I was moving so fast I could hardly keep focus of my surroundings. The crew was moving so fast I could hardly keep up. I heard the leaves crushing underneath my feet and the screeching behind me.

I wanted to look back. I wanted to catch a glimpse of my father or Jacob, but I knew I could not stop. That is when I heard Jacob's panicked scream.

"Bella, look out!"

Jacob's voice was behind me and before I knew it I was being lifted off of the ground. I grabbed onto the shoulders of my captor.

"Let go! Let go! Put me down!"

My legs flailed in the air as I struck his back to get free. How did I always get into these situations? My eyes focused on his feet and before I knew it a nauseas feeling washed over me. He was running way too fast and I was in the worst position possible for it. I watched Jacob chasing behind us and soon trees were the only objects in my sight.

When I couldn't hear Jacob anymore, I knew we had strayed too far. And I had yet to see my captor's face. That thought alone angered me to the core.

"Let me down this instant" I demanded. " Who do you think you are?"

I pushed and shoved and a moment later my eyes come in to focus with the man that had caused my fury. My bronze haired hero.

His eyes were dark, mirroring a glare similar to my own. My hands clenched and so did his. I had never been so angry. Before I could stop myself I was swinging my fists at him. Never mind being a lady.

"Are you insane" I screamed.

He was covering his face, trying to protect himself from my tiny blows. My fists smashed into his cheek and for a moment I felt guilty. That is until he tackled me into the ground.

I gasped as he hovered over me. His body smashed mine into the ground. His legs on either sides of my torso. I tried to move my arms, but he had them pinned above my head. His eyes stared fiercely into mine and I could feel his warm breath tickle my lips. He was close… closer than any man had ever been to me. In a position I had never been in. I felt a warm draft run over my thighs and I could tell my sundress was bunched over my hips. My eyes looked down to confirm that my bare legs were openly exposed. The man atop me seemed to notice this as well, letting his eyes follow my own.

I shivered and blushed at the thought of him seeing my undergarments. He quickly moved his gaze back to my face with a sign of guilt on his own. Our position must have come to his attention because he jumped off of me as if I were a pit of fire. I sat up fast, pushing my dress back down to my knees. My face was hot from blushing.

The man's movements were slow. I watched as he crouched beside a stream nearby. He cupped his hands before dipping them into the water. He let the water trickle down his face and over his chest before taking long sips out of his hands. I gasped, watching his eyes close as he drank deeply.

This was an out of body experience. My feet began moving towards the man. Before I could turn away I was crouching down beside him. When his eyes finally opened, they were surprised to see me sitting a mere inches from him. His eyes ran over my face as if he were trying to remember me. And my breathing hitched even more.

As the sun hit his face, I noticed something I had never seen before. He was exquisite. His face reminded me of a Greek hero in the novels I had grown fond of reading. His features were strong, but not harsh. His reddened lips glistened from the water he had drank. His green eyes had lightened and for a moment I saw a bit of warmth lingering in them.

With as much courage as I could muster, I bellowed through my trembling lips, "I'm Bella. What's your name?"

His eyes brightened even more, as if he were hearing me speak for the first time. I waited for his response, never letting my eyes leave his. When his mouth twitched I waited for his voice, but to my surprise no words came out. He instead lifted his hand to mine, inviting my own to take his. I stared carefully at his hand. Should I take it? Should I risk my own life with a man I know nothing about?

The sound of James' voice had interrupted my dilemma.

"Bella, where are you?"

I ran to his voice, turning after a few feet to look back to my beautiful captor. He sat still in his place, his arm still stretched out to me. His face was almost innocent and in that moment I questioned leaving him there alone.

"Bella!" I looked back to the trees where I'd heard my cousin's voice.

I heard the grass shift behind me and my body followed quickly. The meadow was empty. My bronze haired hero was gone.

* * *

**Review! :D **


	5. Half A Wold Away

**Hey guys! Thank you for the comments. I'm glad to see people are enjoying the story so far. I know it's late, but it's still Thursday here in CA. :D I hope this chapter doesn't make you guys too drowsy. It's a bit slower than the rest and not as long as I wanted it to be. So, enjoy. If not, pretend to enjoy it. Just kidding. Happy reading and don't forget to review. They really help!**

**-Rinaye**

**Fun Fact: Most of my titles are from song titles. So, the story's title Soon We'll Be Found is from a song by Sia. Chapter one and four are songs by an awesome band called Devics. Chapter Two from Zero 7. Chapter 3 from a band called Rainer Maria. And this chapter is from a song from a lovely singer called Esthero.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Five: Half A World Away**

My eyes opened to see the sun setting. The sky reflected a spectrum of colors, ranging from golden orange to smoky violet. I had never seen anything so beautiful. In the hours that I had spent on the island, I had come to appreciate nature's beauty. As I gazed around the new camp the crew had created I noticed three tents were set up. I could smell the fire burning a few feet away.

My back was against, what felt like, a silk duvet. The sound of Jacob and my father's voices filled my ears. I remained silent, scanning the rest of our camp, noticing Mike, Thaddeus, and Laurent had retreated into the tent behind me. James was only a foot away from me fast asleep.

I remembered the events that occurred earlier today. I thought back to the North beach where we had slept just this morning. I remembered the jungle, being carried away, and then the beautiful man with the bronze hair. Today was definitely the most interesting of days and probably the most frightening in my life, but at this rate it would not be my last. I was chased clear across a jungle, captured by a mysterious man, and whisked away to a wondrous meadow.

My breathing hitched as one particular scene played in my mind once again. I remembered dreaming of it just before I awoke. The meadow… my hero… my sundress hiked over my hips. I thought of the man pressed above me and my heart sped up. A tingling erupted in my stomach. This was a feeling I had never experienced.

My mind played the scene over again, until finally I remembered how it had ended. The beautiful man had sat there with that innocent and hopeful look on his face. His hand was stretched, reaching toward me, silently asking me to take it. But James had come. He had found me and I walked away from that innocent and hopeful man.

But was he innocent? Just moments before our departure, he had taken me away without warning. He had mounted himself above me in a way only a husband should, although he made quick of removing himself. My mind flashed images of his innocent face and outstretched fingers. His eyes sparkled. A glint of gold reflected in his green orbs. My heart warmed at the thought.

As the picture repeated I began to realize something. The bronze haired man was not trying to harm me. He had only worked to save me like he had with the giant-like man. I must have startled him with my violent antics. The truth was etched on his face before I had left with James. He was hardly as volatile as I believed him to be.

At that moment a thought occurred. I had to thank him! I had to show him that I was appreciative of his heroism and I was not afraid of him.

A deep gargle interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see James turning flat onto his stomach. I had to find a way to get back to the meadow without Jacob or my father noticing me leave. The two men faced the river nearby, throwing pebbles into the waves. I looked back to my cousin. He was not a light sleeper, so I knew I didn't have to worry about waking him.

I glanced back to the tents, eyeing one I dubbed my own. Of course I would have my own. The crew did respect my privacy. Jacob would most likely share a tent with Charlie and James looked content sleeping atop the sand. I figured he was used to it, being a military man.

Rising to my feet, I quickly and quietly gathered my cover, sliding it into a vacant tent. I let a small amount of the cover peak out of the tent, just incase Jacob or Charlie became curious of my whereabouts.

I pulled a lantern up from the ground, hurriedly moving into the blindness of the trees behind the camp. It was dark, but not enough to alter my vision. The fading sunlight still made it easy to see.

My feet carefully followed a path of familiar trees. My memory served well. Especially as a young child, remembering promises Charlie would make to me. I kept up with the pattern of trees: large, medium, and then small. Before I knew it I found myself in the clearing where James had found me.

Maybe if I whisper for him- But what if someone else hears me? What would I even call him? I didn't know his name. What if those "things" that chased us earlier were nearby?

I was not afraid to defend myself. James had secretly taught me how to spar, as he called it, when I was thirteen. The only problem would be if I were faced with another seven foot Giant.

There was a light on the other side of the meadow. I could see it glaring through both sides of the Palm tree. Following it, I lifted my lantern up to make sure I did not fall. The sound of water filled my ears. There was a waterfall nearby. Soon I caught sight of the light that had pulled my attention just moments before. It was a torch mounted into the sand. Then I saw him.

He stood in the center of the stream, reaching inside ever so slowly. He was fishing.

His body moved precisely with the motion of the water. His eyes carefully following the movements below him. Suddenly, his hands moved deeper into the water before hauling a large fish into the air.

My heart fluttered as I watched him retreat from the water. He still hadn't noticed me. Dropping the fish into a bucket, the bronze man pushed his messy hair away from his eyes.

"Ahem", I coughed.

His eyes flashed to me. Surprise was written all over his face. I'd at least expected that. But I had not prepared for the hard glare he shot me.

Why was he angry? What had I done now?

My voice almost whispered to him, "Hello".

The harsh look on his face didn't waver.

"Do you remember me? Bella? We sort of met earlier. You do remember me… don't you?"

Of course he had to remember me. He had saved my life more than once. We'd both been in this same location a few hours before. And, he seemed to have wanted to say something- show me something before I had abruptly left him this afternoon.

"Okay. Um, I just wanted to say thank you. I really do appreciate you saving me on more than one occasion. It was very gracious of you."

He remained quiet. The ice cold look had faded, but he seemed to be cautious toward me.

"Well, that's all I wanted. I didn't mean to interrupt you. Um, thank you again."

I turned to leave, but in a flash he was in front of me. I held my breath unsure of his intentions. As he stood before me I took in his appearance. He was still wearing the gray trousers I'd seen him in, but instead of being shirtless he wore a faded green military shirt. On the left breast of the shirt the name "Masen" was etched into it.

"Masen? Is-Is that your name," I stuttered.

Yet again, he did not answer, responding only with a smile. He tilted his head to the side, watching me. The action was like a light switch… my stomach immediately quivered.

"Well, I should probably go-

Masen's hand quickly latched onto my arm. I felt like a spark of electricity ran through my veins. We both gasped and I knew he had felt what ever it was that I'd felt. Masen quickly dropped my arm, taking a step back. It must have been to make me comfortable. His eyes dropped to the ground and he turned to leave.

"Wait," I called.

I quickly jogged to his side. He looked at me and then began walking. I followed behind him. He led me a few yards away from the meadow. There was a cave similar to the one I slept in my first night on the Island. I followed behind him not thinking of the effects of befriending a perfect stranger.

I watched as Masen laid the fish he had caught on a banana leaf. A bonfire was burning in the center of the cave. There wasn't much inside the cave. I noticed a few blankets strewn on the cave floor. For a moment I wondered how he was going to prepare the fish and suddenly, he pulled out a carving knife.

I watched as he gutted, skinned, and filleted the meat. He was so handy with the knife it almost frightened me. I watched as he wrapped the fish into banana leaves and lay them across the fire. He quickly cleaned off the knife before slicing a few mangos into portions.

"Is there enough of that to go around," I joked softly. My stomach fluttered when he gave me the most gorgeous grin.

He passed me a plate and a fork. I wondered where he had gotten eating tools. A moment later he placed a nice portion of fruit and fish on top of my plate. It smelled wonderful. Masen did the same for himself, but didn't immediately start eating. He was waiting for me.

I watched his eyes following the fork in my hand. As I lifted it to my lips my eyes closed savoring the piece of fish Masen had prepared. It was absolutely delicious. Masen could cook. I knew I couldn't have come close if I had tried. That was another reason why I wouldn't be a fit wife for Jacob.

That had become a common hobby for me lately. I was making a list in my head of all the reasons I couldn't marry Jacob. I know it would kill Charlie if he found out my true feelings on the situation, but I couldn't help but feel pressured into marriage. Jacob was my friend once then suddenly, he was my fiancé. It happened all too fast and I really missed the old Jacob.

I felt a hand on my knee and I broke out of my reverie. Masen was watching me, silently asking if I was alright. I noticed a panic in his eyes. It was a look Charlie would get when ever he was worried about me.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I was just thinking." He didn't seem to agree with me, but he nodded his head anyway. I watched him as he ate a slice of mango from his plate. A trail of liquid ran down the side of his mouth from the fruit's natural juice. Before I could stop myself, I wiped away the trail with my fingers. It was a surprising gesture for the both of us. Masen's green eyes bore into mine, but he continued his usual task in silence.

I wondered if I was the cause of his silence. Not once had I heard him speak, but already I was having supper with this silent stranger. We continued to eat in silence, listening to the crackling fire inside of the cave. As I finished my meal Masen handed a small cup to me. I immediately drank its contents. It was sweet. I could taste coconut milk and what seemed to be pineapple juice. It was a divine drink.

As I looked out of the cave I realized the daylight had completely vanished. It was almost pitched black and I was a ways away from camp. My father and Jacob would lose their minds if they found out I was gone. I had to get back.

"It is really dark out. I think I should get back to camp."

I rose up to leave, but Masen grabbed a hold of my arm to stop me. He quickly lifted the lantern I had brought in his hand and led me out of the cave.

He had walked with me all the way to the trees behind camp, stopping when he caught sight of the tents. His eyes caught mine before he quickly turned to leave.

"Wait," I whispered to him. He turned back, curiously waiting to hear me out.

"I just wanted to thank you… for tonight." I took his hand in my own, squeezing it slightly to show that I was genuine. "Dinner was lovely."

He looked down at our hands, smiling slightly before giving a slow nod. I watched as he turned and left, walking quickly back into the darkness of the forest. He was an intriguing man and I had yet to hear his voice. I wondered if it was as beautiful as his appearance. With that thought I strolled to my tent. As I moved to enter it a deep voice halted me.

"Did you have a nice night, Bella?"

Uh Oh.

* * *

**I was a bit iffy about this chapter. It was slower than I wanted it to be, but I hoped it was understandable. I wanted to give a little info in case you guys had questions. If you notice Edward doesn't talk to Bella. You will find out why very soon. I kind of hinted about Edward's background in the meadow scene. The next chapter will be more fast paced. I want to get to the good stuff already. Questions...Comment??? **


	6. Lie In Sound

**Now, I know it has been a few weeks. I haven't updated since practically last year. LOL! But, I'm back and I've got a new chapter for you guys. I won't lie to you, this chapter doesn't have much Edward, but it is vital to the story. You will learn a lot about a couple of characters who are important to the story. There are a few important conversations that you want to catch in order to get future plot lines. **

**Also, I want to mention this now, I have a nice one shot that I'll be finishing soon. So, look out for it. I'll have it up in a few days, hopefully. You can check my profile page when it is up. **

**Fun Fact: The chapter title Lie In Sound is a song by the band Trespassers William.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Lie In Sound**

"Did you have a nice night, Bella?"

Uh Oh. I turned around to see who had caught me. "Huh?"

"How was your night," James asked. He watched me, lying with most of his body peeking out of the tent beside mine.

"It was fine, James."

I closed my eyes, silently scolding myself for such a pathetic response. James only chuckled at my answer.

"Bella, you do realize your father would have my head if I neglected to tell him about your late night outing?"

I nodded my head in confirmation. My father had made it a priority in making sure that I was never left alone. Either Jacob was to watch me or James and so on. I know it was only to ensure my safety, but I needed to see Masen. And besides, I've never liked being treated as a child.

"Are you going to tell him," I asked quietly. James was my favorite relative. He always watched over me, even though I insisted that he didn't. He was similar to a caring older brother. But he did have the up most respect for Charlie.

James squint his eyes before lifting a finger to scratch his head in thought. "No, I won't tell him. But that doesn't mean I like lying to Uncle Charlie. He's been good to me since my mother died and then after the war."

I thought about his words. When my Aunt Arlene died, my father and mother looked after James. He was only eight years old. It was a little before I was born. James is twenty-five now. James' father, Simon was too distraught over my aunt's passing to care for James. Charlie had cared for me and James until I was two and James was nine. Then we were both sent to live with our grandparents. After a year James moved to Salt Lake City with his father Simon. By the time he was eighteen, he had fought in the Great War in Europe. After losing two digits on his right hand, he was discharged from the army and sent back to U.S.

James refused to be coddled by his father, so he moved to Washington to live with me and Charlie. Charlie put him to work on his ship, teaching him all there was to know about fishing and sailing.

"Did my father notice I was gone?"

James shook his head, "No. I woke up before he had the chance to notice. I told him and Jacob that you went into your tent."

"Thank you".

James sighed, "So, do I need to ask where you were?"

"I was just taking a walk."

"For over an hour. Come on, Bells. You aren't telling me everything."

"It was nothing. Trust me, James."

"Jacob told me that he saw something carry you into that meadow. It's not safe to be wandering through jungles and forests all by yourself. "

"I know. And I promise I won't go anywhere without at least telling you. Please, just don't tell my father."

"Alright," James held up his hands in defeat.

I moved to get into my tent when James voice stopped me once again.

"Bella, promise me that you'll be careful. I know that you feel independent, but we don't know who or what is living on this island. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. You're like the sister I never had. I know Charlie couldn't bear it. Jacob either."

I nodded my head before crawling into my tent and under my warm blankets. James was right. Even though I knew of Masen, I could only wonder what else was on the island. Obviously, we weren't the only people here, but we had yet to figure out what exactly the others were capable of.

Another hour had passed before I fell asleep.

* * *

Two days had passed since I had last seen Masen, but I could only hope to see him today. Jacob had been trying to discuss what happened in the meadow, but I was good at avoiding him.

It was a bright Sunday morning. The crew decided to find supplies for breakfast, before doing any further exploring. Jacob, Laurent, and Thaddeus were sent into the forest to look for things to hunt, while my father and James stayed at camp to keep watch. So, that left Michael and me with the task of gathering fruits. Considering my last fruit gathering expedition, I would have preferred fishing instead.

"So, how are you doing, Bella?"

I picked a bunch of berries without turning to look at Michael. "I'm doing fine Michael."

"Are you sure?"

I held back a sigh. Michael was just as bad as Jacob. The two of them never accepted my first answer as correct.

"I am absolutely and positively sure, Mike," I huffed.

I heard him sigh then chanced a glance at him. His head was down as he stared through a bouquet of bananas. No one ever called him Mike. He said it gave him bad memories about his father. I knew my reaction was a bit extreme.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Michael. I shouldn't have been so harsh."

Michael shrugged, "It's alright, Bella. I shouldn't have pried. You'd probably feel more comfortable talking to Blackwell."

"Actually, talking to Jacob is just as awkward."

His head shot up at this new found news. "Is that so? Talking to your fiancée is awkward to you?"

"Well, he gets a bit overprotective and sometimes I just don't feel as comfortable talking to him like I used to. Things were so much simpler when the two of us were younger."

I popped a berry into my mouth, using the fruit as a distraction to keep me from sharing too much emotional information. I don't share my feelings too often. So, now shouldn't be different.

There was silence for several moments and then Mike began to speak. "Did you know I was engaged once?"

My eyes shot up. I was oblivious to this new fact. "When?"

"A year ago."

My eyes widened. I remembered he had courted Gwyneth Turner. She lived two houses away from mine. She was a bit taller than me and had green eyes instead of brown, but everyone said she held a close resemblance to me.

"To Gwyneth?"

Michael nodded his head in confirmation. "Yeah, I had asked her to marry me two days before we left to go to California. We'd become friends over the summertime and she was good to me. I used to tell her things and she'd listen. Besides, I knew my family was just waiting for me to get married. "

"So, what happened?"

I watched as Michael leaned against a banana tree. "Well, we had planned on getting married when we returned from San Francisco. I told her we'd be gone for a month, but you remember it only took three weeks." I nodded my head remembering our trip back to Forks.

"When we got back home I rushed over to her house. I had bought a beautiful gold ring while we were in San Francisco and I couldn't wait to give it to her. I climbed up to her balcony, hoping to surprise her. She always said she wanted romance like Romeo and Juliet. I noticed her bedroom light on so I tip toed up to her French doors. As I looked through the glass I noticed her lying on the bed… in the arms of some dark haired man."

I held a hand over my mouth to suppress my gasp. "Michael… that's horrible. I'm so sorry."

"I didn't tell you so you'd be sorry, Bella."

"Then, why?"

"I confronted her a week later. And her excuse was 'our relationship is too awkward'. She told me that she wasn't ready to move forward with marriage just yet and that we were better of as friends…simpler as friends."

Michael took a deep breath before continuing, "What I am trying to say is, things don't have to be complicated or awkward. We make them that way. And sometimes, we do things so we don't hurt anyone. We just have to ask ourselves if the decisions we make are going to hurt us also." Michael sighted, " I loved Gwen; she everything my heart desired. But I couldn't help but think I was marrying Gwen because it was what was expected of me rather than because I really wanted it."

I took in Michael's words, watching as he continued cutting bundles of fruit from the trees. His words seemed be more familiar to myself than I realized.

* * *

In the afternoon, my father decided to take a few of his men exploring. I however was to stay at camp with James and Thaddeus. So, the three of us sat around a fire, playing gin rummy. James was winning.

"So, close yet so far, Thad."

"Oh, shut up, James. You're a professional at cards."

James grinned smugly, "That I am, my friend."

I was quickly becoming bored and I soon wondered what Masen was doing. I couldn't stop thinking about him for days. I knew James would prefer if I stayed at camp. He was too afraid to disappoint my father, but James also knew he couldn't keep me here against my will. I'd also promised to inform him of my comings and goings. Leaving now would be better than chancing another night with Jacob and Charlie around.

"I'm a bit tired of cards. I think I'm going to take a little walk down the beach."

I stood up to leave, watching James look up from his cards.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Bella? I don't think Charlie would like that," Thaddeus asked shakily.

I hesitated before James spoke, "You won't be far. Will you, Bells?"

I shook my head.

"It'll be fine, Thad."

"Besides, I'm practically a compass when it comes to finding people."

I couldn't lie to myself. He certainly was.

I walked the familiar path, sprinting until I reached the large meadow. Masen was no where in sight. Immediately, my body shifted into overdrive. Scanning far and near, I searched for the man that had flooded my mind for days.

There was a cave nearby. I remembered Masen had taken me there once. It was on the other side of the meadow and just past the palm trees. My feet led me in front of the cavern. Then, my eyes widened with surprise at the scene before me. There was red all over… blood. And then I once again became acquainted with black.

* * *

**I hate stopping here, but I think it was necessary. I'm not trying to bribe you guys, but if everyone that reads can leave a comment, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow instead of in three weeks when I get too lazy to update as usual! I know this chapter was kind of short, but they will get longer as the plot develops, which should be the next chapter so stay tuned. More with Edward and Bella in chapter eight! (Press the review button. It's fun to comment trust me. You don't even have to log in to do it! :D)  
**


	7. I Wasn't Prepared

**Thank you guys, so very much for reviewing. It means a lot to me. As you can see I am addicted to reviews. As someone mentioned are like drugs to us authors. I know people hate authors who beg, bribe, and threaten readers for reviews. I feel kind of pathetic for begging. However, I never said that I was above it. (LOL!) I do however want to hear what you enjoyed or predict about the story. It keeps me motivated and reassured that my story is worth reading. After reading your reviews I look forward to updating.**

**Anyway, I think this chapter is a pivotal one. I'm sure you guys will enjoy it. If not feel free to lie. (Kidding!) I made it a bit longer than usual. I'm not sure if it's long enough for you guys. I didn't want to drag on too long. I'm going to post a poll to decide what to include more of, so look out for it on my profile. But for now, enjoy!**

**Fun Fact:**** This title is named after a song by Eisley. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven: I Wasn't Prepared**

I awoke to a loud crackling sound. The noise was like branches snapping or rocks being crushed. That meant there was a fire burning nearby. I could feel the heat on my skin. My eyes began wandering around the room. The walls were a dark pink stone. I was still in the cave.

As I moved to sit up a rush of blood shot down my head. It ached terribly, of course. Had I been out for long? Memories from before my black out clouded my brain. I seriously resented my low tolerance for blood.

When the dizziness settled I was able to fully take in my surroundings. I was lying on something soft. From the look of it, it was a very luxurious ivory cover. The texture was soft like the wool of a sheep. As my eyes moved higher, a loud scream erupted from my mouth. There on top of a huge stone rock was the source of all the blood I had seen… a dead animal. I couldn't tell what the creature was… a deer or a moose maybe? All I could see was the sheen of red blood over the carcasses coat. Its eyes bugged out of its head as if the creature had been strangled to death. Its pink tongue lazily hung from its open mouth. It was like something out of my worst dreams. The metallic smell was churning my stomach and I could see flies gathering around the animals remains.

That was far enough for my eyes. I turned to escape this horror filled experience, only to run into a hard figure. I grasped my chest, feeling it ache from the collision. When my eyes caught sight of the figure I noticed it was Masen. This revelation did not seem to comfort me. Had he killed that poor animal? Oh, I would not stick around to guess. I dodged past him, only to be caught into his tight embrace. My back was to his chest and I struggled with all that I had.

"Let go of me! You- you are very sick, killing poor defenseless animals," I accused him shakily.

He turned me to him and I could see confusion in his eyes. He looked as if I had spoken the most inconceivable of words. He furrowed his brow deeply, before quickly relaxing it. The grip he had on me loosened until finally his arms were at his sides. I was free to make my move. I was free to dodge him again and head back to the safety of my own camp. So, why wasn't I moving? Why were my feet still stuck to the cold ground like glue to piece of paper?

My face silently studied his. His shoulders were slumped over and I could see blood stains on his smudged hands. I didn't really know what had happened to that animal. As I began to think about the situation it made no sense. It made absolutely no sense for Masen to save the life of a girl he hardly knew and then go off and kill an innocent creature. He wouldn't do something like that. In my mind he couldn't do that.

"Masen, did you hurt that animal? Did you-did you kill it?"

His saddened eyes closed as he shook his head 'no'. Suddenly, I felt a bit guilty for asking. Masen was my friend now and I should have trusted that he didn't kill the animal.

"I'm very sorry for panicking like that. I didn't mean to be so hostile to you. Friends?" His response was a glorious grin that brought a smile to my own lips.

We talked for what seemed like hours. Well, actually I talked and Masen listened. And as much as I adored how well he listened to me I somewhat resented his silence. For once I'd like to hear his voice. What I wouldn't give to hear his voice just once.

I watched his hands as he began rubbing them together shyly. The blood stains were making me very uneasy. "Here," I said waving to him. "Come with me". He followed me to the stream across from the cave, squatting next to me. "Give me your hands," I asked taking them into my own.

As I dunked them into the water, Masen kept his eyes trained on my face. It didn't shake me, but I wondered what he was thinking. My hands moved swiftly underneath the water, scrubbing the residue from Masen's hands. When I was satisfied with their cleanliness I pulled them from under the water. Masen and I studied them both. His fingers were long, yet lean and calloused. It even surprised me how soft they were. It was strange; one could say that his hands were quite beautiful. But then again one could say the same about Masen.

We were silent for a moment, enjoying the silence and each other's company. Then, my friend surprised me. Masen grabbed my hands softly before intertwining our hands together. My stomach quivered violently as I carefully brought my eyes to see his expression. His face was trained on our interlocked hands, studying the size of each before bringing his eyes to mine. The smile he gave me made my heart race. What was this man doing to me?

After a while I realized I had been away from camp for quite some time. So, I decided to head back. After promising Masen that I'd return soon I scampered into the forest. My legs almost sprinted all the way to camp. When I reached the tall trees near camp my eyes searched around. I was only greeted with silence. I had half expected to see and hear Thaddeus and James heckling about, but there was no sign of either one of them. For a moment I worried, then decided I was lucky. It was still light out. There was no one around to see that I had run off. And there was no one around to baby me for hours on end. My luck had soon changed when I moved to relax in my tent.

"Hello, Isabella."

This was becoming a regular thing. I turned to see my father sitting on top of a rock next to my tent.

"Dad"-

"What the hell were you thinking, going off in the woods in the middle of the day with no one around? You foolish girl! Everyone is out searching for you, Bella." His voice was hard and loud.

"I didn't go very far. I figured I'd be okay if I stayed close by."

My father's face turned a furious shade of red and for a moment I thought I could see steam arise from his head. "You can not possibly be that naïve, Bella. I did not raise you that way. You know that there are things on this island that we don't know about… very dangerous things. Do you not understand that? You can not just walk into the midst of danger and expect everything to be okay. This isn't some fantasy, child. And I refuse to lose you because you didn't have the sense to obey me."

My chest ached and I could feel tears welling in my eyes. It was rare that my father would become angry with me, but when he did it was never this bad. I had never seen this side of him. I could understand that he worried for my safety, but at that moment I seemed to apprehend the situation. My father had already lost my mother and his eldest sister Arlene. They were the most important people in his life, besides me. He worried of losing me the way that he lost the two of them. And as much as I peeved his worry I ultimately couldn't stand upsetting my father.

My voice cracked as I spoke. "I am sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to worry you. I should not have left. Please, don't be angry with me. I didn't think anything would happen."

I was pleading with my father, sobbing between words. My hands wiped my cheeks, feeling the tears run hot against my cheeks. When my eyes went blurry I slumped over. I felt my body being squeezed in a tight hug. "I know you're sorry, Bells. Hush, sweetheart. I know. I didn't mean to yell. But you must know I can't lose you. You're my only child. You're all I have left."

I couldn't speak, only nodding my response. "I love you, my dear."

"I love you too, dad."

My father held me tight, patting me on the back. When my sobs became quieter her released me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Good. That's what is important." I knew he was still angry. His smile didn't meet his eyes.

When the crew finally returned I was greeted with tight hugs and a tremendous scolding. Most of the scolding was done by Jacob, of course, but I should have expected that.

Jacob grasped my shoulders tightly," Bella, what were you thinking? Do you know you could have gotten hurt or worse?" His eyes were wild with angst. I couldn't help, but huff a response. "I know that Jacob, but I'm fine as you can tell." I moved to walk past him, but his arm shot out to stop me.

"But you might now have been. We aren't in Forks anymore, Bella. You can not just run around an unknown island, playing hide and seek. Do you know what kind of danger you could have gotten in? Do you know what could have happened to you?"

I tried not to roll my eyes. It was getting tiresome being dictated to. "Jacob, I've already gotten a thorough scolding from my father. I do not need another one. I am not a child. Now, are you done lecturing me?" I waited for his response.

His face was somewhat shocked, but he didn't question me any further. As he turned to Charlie I looked at the other guys. Laurent and Thaddeus gave me knowing look before smiling at me, while Mike had patted me softly on the back. Though, James' expression nearly broke my heart. His face was so sad, almost like he was seeing a ghost. I should have known better than to put him in this position. James feared losing me almost as much as Charlie. He also feared the wrath of my father and the loss of trust he would ensue.

When my father caught sight of James he shook his head disappointingly. He signaled my cousin with his finger before walking him away from the group. James kept his hands deep in the pockets of his trousers, keeping his head trained to the ground. My father's arms were tucked under his arms. His eyes were tight and narrow. I could see a vein bursting through his forehead and I automatically knew he was scolding James for letting me leave. He was verbally punishing him for my actions.

I could not let him take the blame for me. This was the moment he had feared all along. I knew what James was feeling. He had told me his fears of disappointing my father. I had to do something.

My father's voice was hard, but low. "How could you be so irresponsible, James? I asked you to watch Bella and you let her stalk into the woods all by herself. What were you thinking?"

"Dad, please. It wasn't James' fault. He told me not to go, but I snuck away. I was the irresponsible one not James. Don't be mad at him" I pleaded desperately.

He pinched the arch of his nose. I heard him sigh before saying, "I'm sorry, Jim." He walked away leaving James and I alone.

"James I am so sorry. I should have known what would happen if I sneaked off."

"No, Bella," his voice was low. "More than you'll ever know." He walked pass me and I tried stopping him. "James-

He continued to walk, joining Michael.

I felt like crying again. I had never wanted to get James in trouble for my actions. And I abruptly felt as if I had betrayed my brother.

That night I couldn't fall asleep. My chest ached deeply from guilt. I thought about the look on James' face. Then, I thought about Masen and how sad he was when I accused him of killing the animal in the cave earlier. Christ, I sure knew how to overreact.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, becoming antsy all of a sudden. There was no way I could get back to sleep. I had too much on my mind. I knew it was a risk, but I could not sit here alone with this aching guilt and these non stop thoughts. Peaking out of my tent, I inspected the area. Everyone was asleep.

I quietly crawled out of my tent, securing the zipper on the outside. I could hear James snoring in the tent beside me and the heavy breathing from the other five men. I better make this fast.

I grabbed my lantern before skipping into the forest. It was dark and cold and I had forgotten to bring a sweater. It wouldn't be long before I reached the meadow. A gust of wind blew my night gown up. So, I sped up my pace, hoping to reach the meadow faster. When I reached the opening of the meadow I stopped. I turned around, hearing the loud cracking of branches. My hand grasped my chest, feeling my heart beat beneath it. There was no one behind me.

When I turned around my eyes caught sight of something frightful… a wolf. It was a large wolf, only a few feet away. Its coat was dark gray. The wolf stood in front of me, growling lowly. His eyes blazed a golden honey color. His mouth clenched tightly. I almost screamed at the sight. He stalked me slowly like a lion to its prey. My knees shook terrifyingly and silent tears started to fall from my eyes. I had no idea what to do in a situation like this. My feet wanted to move, but I knew it was wise to stay in place.

I prayed silently, hoping the coarse creature would lose interest. But that was a hopeless idea. His growl grew louder and I caught the gleaming of it's his teeth. Then unexpectedly he lunged at me. I couldn't help, but run. I sped off, curving my run to throw him off. I shouldn't look back, but I needed to know how close he was. I threw a glance over my shoulder and caught sight of the wolf at my feet. I screamed. I ran and ran, nearing my salvation until a loud cry erupted from behind me.

I stopped and turned to see the wolf, crying on the ground. A handmade dagger was stuck in his side. And I looked up to see Masen standing above it. My mouth quivered and a sharp cry erupted from my lips. I couldn't control myself. I leaped into Masen's arms sobbing. "Masen, you-you saved… he was going to."

His arms tightened around my body, comforting me… soothing me. And then the most miraculous thing happened. Masen spoke, "E-Edward. My n-name is Edward Masen."

My eyes searched his, shocked at what I had heard. But I was too distraught to reply. I pulled his body tighter to mine, crying softly into his shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you guys see how Bella's demeanor is different with Edward than with the crew. She hate's sharing her feelings with them and being vulnerable, but look at what happens when she's with Mr. Masen. And if you noticed there was a lot of tears in this chapter. **

**You know the drill! Reviews=Love. Feed my addiction! I'll keep the chapters coming!**

**-Rinaye**


	8. New Grass

**I'm sorry for the delay. I admit I had a bad case of writer's block. So it took me a while to get the chapter the way wanted it. Also, we have a baby in the house (my mom decided to adopt.) and I am her babysitter when I get home from class. **

**Anyway, I'm back! Now, just in case anyone was thinking it: I don't hate Jacob. I don't hate wolves and the last scene in chapter seven wasn't symbolism for future chapters. Really, I'm not that clever. Just kidding! It was either a wolf or a bear and I thought a wolf suited quite nicely. Anyway this brings me to my first ****warning****. I am so excited for it too! **

**Warning:**** This chapter contains mild nudity. Please, proceed with caution.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eight: New Grass

After, what felt like hours, my tears finally subsided. I still had yet to leave Masen's arms, but from the tightness of his grip I could tell he wasn't near ready to let go of me. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Pulling closer to him, I shuddered. I rubbed my reddened eyes before sniffling. I couldn't believe I was crying and in front of this beautiful man no less. Crying was a rare thing for me.

I could only account crying, really crying, three times in my entire life. The first time was at birth or so my father has told me. The second time was on my birthday when I was six years old. And the last time was when I was fifteen years old, visiting my mother's grave alone for the first time.

Only three times have I showed tearful emotion. My family and friends have never seen this of me in my seventeen years of living, yet a man that I've known for merely a week has seen this much of me. This information both excited me and scared me to the core of my being.

As I unattached my arms from Edward's neck, I let my eyes come into contact with his. I stared into his beautiful emerald orbs, knowing only comfort and understanding. "You can talk," my words had come out as a statement rather than a question. Edward's form of response was one that I knew well, a silent nod.

I couldn't help the tiny smile my lips made. Edward returned with a gentle one of his own. Oddly, instead of dwelling on the wolf, my thoughts quickly rushed with the terrifying sights from this after noon. As irrelevant as it seemed now, I just had to ask, "Edward, did you… kill that animal inside of the cave?"

My body shook with anticipation for his answer. Yes, was capable of killing a vicious wolf, but was he capable of doing the same to an innocent creature?

Edwards face watched my own, but his soft smile never waned. He replied confidently, but lowly. "No, Bella." I should have felt relief from his words, but instead they sent a chill through my spine. I believed him, but never before had I heard my name in such a glorious tone. Those two words were Edward's last for the rest of the night.

When we finally let go of each other Edward bid me goodbye. His lean fingers stroked softly upon my cheek, causing me to smile once again. Then he turned and quietly picked up the wolf's body before walking back towards the meadow. My eyes closed and my breath released a sigh. Where had Edward come from? Who was he? And how could he make me feel so many different emotions that I had never felt in my life?

I asked myself over and over. Before I knew it I was heading back to camp, praying to God that my blood curling scream hadn't echoed back to the tents.

As I stood at the entrance in between the trees I could clearly see. Either the echoes of my voice had not reached camp or the men were so long gone in sleep that they hadn't noticed. Whatever scenario it was didn't matter to me. As long as I could return to my tent undetected. My head ached at the thought of being confronted by James again or Charlie. But either of them would be effortless in comparison to Jacob Blackwell.

My head hit the pillow and in seconds I was asleep, but not before Edward's face flashed into my mind. The vision brought a soft smile to my lips and with that I slept soundlessly.

***

The next day I was awoken by the sounds of zipping and clasping. The suns brightness reflected into my tent. I must have slept in late. I turned over onto my stomach to unbutton my tent. I rose to my knees before sticking my head out of the tents opening.

"Well good morning to you, Bella." I heard my father say with enthusiasm. "Sleep well?"

I rolled my eyes and waved a hand at him in response.

"Look at who decided to join the living," Laurent taunted.

"Honestly, Bella, we couldn't tell if you were alive or not," Thaddeus said.

I rested my hand over my forehead to shield my eyes. As my clouded vision became clearer I realized my tent was the only one still assembled. "Are we going somewhere," I asked confused.

"Yes. Laurent, Jacob and I spotted figures coming down the beach this morning. We think it may have been the… people that were after us."

"So, what happened? Did they spot us?" My voice sounded panicked.

"No. They heard a noise and ran back the other way," Laurent said.

"A noise," I asked.

"Yeah, I could have sworn something whistled at them."

"Maybe there were others, calling for them." It sounded like a logical explanation to me.

"Maybe or maybe something or someone scared them off," James replied strangely.

"Either way we can't afford to wait around for their return. Now, James has found the perfect place to re-assemble camp." My father's words stirred worry inside of me. I didn't want to be far from Edward. He was my friend. Also, now that he is talking to me I can't help but want him to talk more. I won't be able to do that if I'm too far away from him.

Since we are discussing moving I decide to ask about the camp new location. "Where exactly are we going?"

"There is a meadow just across the forest behind us. We'll be staying right across the stream."

My stomach fluttered with excitement and then fear. I felt excitement because Edward would be "next door" to me. I felt fear because I wondered why James had suggested Edward and my haven. Had he seen Edward? If so when?

The meadow was a secret place to me… a safe house. And of course I would want my father and the crew to be safe. But, would bringing them there create safety for all of us or more danger. I could only hope for the former, especially for my friend.

***

The walk to the meadow was quiet, except for Jacob carrying on about the climate. I must admit he did complain far more than I did. That thought made me laugh.

"What's so funny, Isabella-

"Bella," I cut Jacob off.

"Bella," he said remembering my distaste for my full name.

"I just had a thought."

"Would you care to share it with me?"

"Honestly, it isn't all that funny."

I watched as a frown graced his face. I hated making Jacob upset, but how would he respond to me calling him a complainer? Not very well, I think.

When we entered the meadow the crew made a path for the stream in the center. I watched as Thaddeus dunked his head into the water, while the others sipped from their hands. I crouched down to do the same.

"Alright," James started. "We're going to have to cross the stream. It isn't very deep, but it will probably be easier if we use the stones to step on." My eyes found the pink and gray rocks, peaking from underneath the waters surface.

"I'll cross first," said my father. "Bella you can follow after."

I did as he said, nearly hopping from off the rock into the water. Jacob had all of my belongings, yet I could hardly keep my balance. When I stepped onto the grass I found that the other side of the meadow was an oasis. I never noticed because of the trees, but it was incredible.

There was a circle of palm trees and flowers, covering the area where we would sleep. The trees were covered with fruits: mangoes, coconuts, bananas, and pineapple. It was like a goldmine.

"So, why did you choose this place, James? How do we even know that…those people won't find us here?" I had to know.

"Well, we don't know that for sure. However, this part of the meadow is much safer than the beach. They can easily catch sight of us on the beach. And while we don't know what they want from us, we do know them chasing after us isn't what we want. Here were out of sight. And if you notice we can easily see if anyone is coming toward us."

I noticed James' point. There weren't many ways to get to the meadow. We would most likely see trouble before it got to us.

There was one more question I had to know. "What's on the other side of us?"

James' eyes caught mine. "Nothing. It looks a cave and an orchard, but there is no sign of anyone nearby."

I exhaled. No one knew about my friend. Edward was safe.

As the crew set up camp a familiar noise filled my ears. I could hear water splashing and I remembered the waterfall nearby. I also remembered that I hadn't bathed properly in days. That thought alone made me cringe.

"I think there is a waterfall nearby. I'm going to go to it."

"I don't think so." Jacob and Charlie said at the same time. I should have predicted that response.

"Why not?" I asked irritated.

My father widened his eyes as if my words were ludicrous. "Do you not remember what I said about being alone, Bella?"

"Of course I remember, _father_." His face scrunched. I only called him father when I was displeased. "Do you not remember something called modesty?"

"What would you have to be modest about?"

"Bathing," I nearly yelled.

"If that is the case, Jacob can take you."

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Jacob _will_ take you to the waterfall."

Jacob watched his toes as my father spoke. I was sure he would be enjoying this, but the look on his face said otherwise.

"Charlie, that won't be necessary," Jacob said in a quiet voice.

"Nonsense. You and Bella are to be married. It won't hurt for you to go with her."

"But we _aren't_ married, father," I argued.

"Yet," he emphasized.

"So, what you're saying is 'Jacob and I will get married anyway, but in the meantime I should compromise my body for safety?"

"Bella-

"No, if that is the case then I will remain polluted in these disgusting clothes for the next three weeks."

"That won't be necessary, Bella," Jacob spoke again. "How about we compromise?"

I shrugged, watching my father.

"What did you have in mind," Charlie asked.

"I can walk Bella to the waterfall and then let her bathe alone in privacy. I will just keep watch of the area until she's finished."

A smile nearly crept onto my face. That was a decent plan. Although, I'd prefer to be absolutely alone, it would probably be easier to just allow Jacob to keep watch. As long as _I_ wasn't _what_ he was watching.

"That's fine with me. What do you think Bella?" I held a scoff, hearing the triumph in my father's voice.

"Fine."

***

Jacob walked me back across the stream and then through the meadow. When the waterfall was in close view we both stopped.

"I'll be okay from here."

Jacob nodded, "Okay, when you're finished call for me."

I nodded back to him before walking to the edge of the lagoon.

As I stood in front of the water I closed my eyes. It was the first time I was allowed alone in quite a while. That thought alone made me release a sigh of relief. I let my bag fall to the ground. My toe tested the temperature of the water. It was wonderful! The cool water felt nice against my warm flesh.

When I decided the temperature was decent enough I began to remove the unclean dress that I had been wearing for days. When I was completely bare I fully moved into the water. My body rejoiced at the feeling. It wasn't my bathtub at home, but it could very well be better.

I swam back and forth through the water, floating closer to the waterfall. It wasn't very tall, but I admit I probably couldn't climb to the top. Not because I was too small, yes, I was small. But, I have two major fears in life. Heights were the second fear.

There was greenery surrounding the entire area. Thick vines draped wildly over the surface of the water and purple and white flowers were scattered everywhere. I closed my eyes letting the floral scent fill my senses. I could smell freesias, orchids, and an earthy tea smell. The smell reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. So, I savored the smell, recording it to my memory.

I moved closer to the waterfall, noticing a grotto behind it. As I climbed up the rocks to enter, I gasped. My stomach tightened and my body froze. There right in front of me was Edward in less attire than legal.

His back was turned to me, but I could see that he hadn't heard my gasp. My eyes freely gaped at his back. It was magnificent. I never noticed how prominent the muscles were on his body because it was rare that I would see such a display of his body. I would have remembered otherwise.

Edward was standing underneath a spray of water. He let his hands run over his hair, spreading the moisture over his head. I couldn't help, but watch the water trail down his body. Before I could stop myself, my eyes came in contact with his firm pale backside. While watching Edward I mentally screamed to myself. Why couldn't I stop watching him?

This wasn't appropriate behavior from a proper woman. Also, it wasn't fair that I gawk at Edward when I basically argued for Jacob not to do the same to me. But, why didn't I seem to care enough to look away?

While I was trapped in my thoughts I failed to notice the intense pair of green eyes watching me. My body shook in fear and another gasped escaped my lips. It felt as if all my insides had fallen onto the floor. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to run. The only problem was my body glued to the floor.

* * *

**I know I suck, but please, review! Review! Review! I challenge you if you haven't done so before. Suggestions…predictions, let me know! :D **


	9. Pineapple Juice and Coconut Milk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

**It feels so good to finally post something. I absolutely hate being sick. This is actually the first chapter that isn't named after a song…at least one that I know of. Anyway, this chapter is centered on Edward and Bella. There are some happy times. I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review. Just think of it this way, the more you review the less you have to hear me nag about it. :D **

**Oh, and I know I mentioned my one shot to you guys, but I'm converting it into a full fic. I think it will be better that way. I'll keep you guys posted if you're interested.  
**

*****Warning: This chapter continues nudity and adult content. Please proceed with caution.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Nine: Pineapple Juice and Coconut Milk**

It felt like hours had passed, but it was only a few moments. Edward stood still across from me, eyes glued to mine, staring at my body as if it were something out of the ordinary. My eyes watched his desperately, wishing for something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I felt antsy, yet I did not know what to expect. I had no idea what I wanted. All I knew was that it had something to do with the bronze idol in front of me.

The deafening silence rang throughout the grotto. _Should I speak? Should I say something? What could I say in a situation like this_? I could hardly move my lips, let alone utter a simple word. _What was I supposed to do?_

There wasn't enough time to consider the possibilities. Edward was the first to break the silence. "Bella…" he uttered my name.

My body shivered feeling the warmth of his breath on my neck. _When had he moved so close to me?_ I licked my lips, suddenly nervous at our closeness. This was an out of body experience. I felt as if I wasn't really there. It was like I was watching everything happen. I was watching myself shake with anticipation. I was watching Edward trap his bottom lip in between his teeth. I was watching him trail his long fingers in between the valley of my bosom. _Oh_, _my dear God! _I gasped.

He was touching me. No man- Wait, no living person has ever touched me the way Edward was at this moment. I followed his hand with my eyes, watching as his fingers gathered the droplets of water in between my breasts. Why couldn't I stop him? It felt as if some foreign force had abducted my body. I tried, but I couldn't fight it. I immediately closed my eyes, letting the force control me. I breathed heavily, panting as his smooth fingers slid over my heated flesh. My body invited the tickle of his digits.

When I opened my eyes I saw a look of intentness on Edward's face. He was truly studying my frame. The amazement was written in his eyes. It was as if he was putting together a puzzle or examining some newly found organism with an optical lens. At that moment my stomach twitched nervously. I couldn't tell whether he would be pleased with what he found or disgusted. It must have been the former because in a few seconds later a small smile twitched on Edwards lips. I sighed.

When I believed he was done studying me, I opened my mouth to speak. But it seemed that Edward had other plans. His fingers continued on their journey, starting at my collar this time. The pads of his middle and pointer fingers ran down my chest, creating a sensational sting on my skin. It almost felt as if I was being tickled by rose petals. That thought alone made me smile on the inside. I let sweet thoughts fill my head. I drowned out the world for a moment, until I realized where Edward's frontier had trailed. His fingers were suddenly headed for my left breast. His left hand joined in, reaching for my right breast.

My heart was racing. Absolutely no one had touched me this way before. Everyone would be disappointed if they knew what I was doing. If they knew that a man was touching me in a way that my own fiancé hadn't. Jacob would not like this. This wasn't how a proper woman should be acting. Then a thought came to my head. When have I ever done thing properly? My brain immediately shut down when his thumb and pointer finger gathered my darkened nipple. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I was beyond shocked.

As he rolled my now hard nub slowly, I let a moan escape my lips. He was moving ever so gently; carefully. The sound of my panting replaced the former silence. I could only faintly hear the echoes of the waterfall. I was so wrapped in the pleasure of Edward's hand on my breast that I failed to notice his right hand on the move. It ran over my hip, moving over my pelvis before sliding onto my thigh. This was wrong. It had to be.

"Oh!"

My eyes shot open, feeling his hand moving in between my thighs. _What was he doing to me? _I had _never ever_ been touched this way before. He moved slowly, caressing my moistened womanhood. I cried out in pleasure and fear. Edward was touching me the way a husband should touch his wife. The way Jacob would…

I immediately became frightened. My father would disown me if I gave my body away before marriage. Especially, if the man receiving me was not the man I was promised to. I wasn't _completely _knowledgeable on the act of…love making. Gale, my nanny in Washington, had taught me about the responsibilities of a wife. It was my father's idea of course. After deciding that Jacob and I get engaged, he also found it appropriate that I know how to please my future husband. I didn't know what Edward was doing to me, but I knew enough to know that fingers weren't involved in love making. At least the type of love making I learned of. It was safe to assume that my virtue was still intact.

I was dizzy and hardly able to hold myself up. He was moving his fingers faster. My eyes found his, staring at me expectantly. He was waiting for something. All the while I felt a new sensation building in my stomach. I didn't know what it was, but if I could describe it. I would say that it was indescribable. I lifted my hands, grasping onto Edward's arms. I was holding myself up; doing my best to keep from falling. It was a hard task because the burning sensation was coming full force.

"Edward," I uttered softly.

As quickly as I was falling, I was immediately halted still. My anxious body moved closer to his hand, but when I felt no movement from Edward I stopped myself. My eyes found his and I was astonished at what I found. The amazement that once lived in his eyes was gone. Fear replaced the curiosity once living in his green eyes. And for a moment I wanted to cry. _What had made him stop? Had he discovered something about me that he didn't like?_ _Oh, God! Did he not mean to touch me so sensually? _Maybe, I had reacted wrongly.

"B-Bella… I'm s-so… I didn't… I m-mean," Edward brokenly said.

He quickly turned away from me, grabbing on to his dingy khaki trousers. He was out of the grotto before I registered what was happening. I was right behind him.

"Edward! Wait!"

"I'm s-sorry, B-Bella," he whispered back to me as he dunked under the water.

I watched as he swam to the other side of the lagoon. When he reached land he quickly shimmied into his trousers. Then all I could see was his back as he sprinted into the trees.

There were so many thoughts running through my head. I had to know what he was thinking. It didn't seem like I had been bathing long. Jacob could probably wait a bit longer. I could easily go after Edward and quickly talk to him. I would be back before Jacob noticed I was gone.

As soon as that thought entered my brain a booming voice called to me. "BELLA! Are you finished yet, sweetheart?"

It was Jacob.

My plan was shot to hell now. I had no choice, but to respond to him. If I did not he would surely think something was wrong.

"Almost, Jake. I'll be right there."

I quickly grabbed the clean blouse and short pants from my satchel. Dressing quickly, I tossed my dirty sundress in the bag. I had to get back to Jacob and camp. There I would decide what to do about Edward.

***

The night came quickly and I was glad for it. After, dinner the crew had moved quickly and easily into their tents. Their slumber was made evident by the loud snores seeping into the night. I almost laughed to myself. I made my escape, slowly and softly moving out from my tent. I routinely crossed the stream and passed the lagoon. As I entered the trees I became aware of a flickering light. My hands moved the green vines out of my way until the fire cam into sight. I was stunned when I instantly saw Edward. He sat in front of the fire, holding a stick over it. He rotated it, searing what looked to be fish. I didn't make myself known. I wanted to watch him for a moment.

As the light from the fire bounced of his skin I smiled. He was truly beautiful. Edward wiggled his nose before quickly scratching it. It was so adorable that I couldn't help but giggle. Unfortunately, the laugh was loud enough for him to hear. Edward quickly dropped his fish, standing in a defensive position.

I lifted my hands to comfort him, "It's just me, Edward. It's just me."

His eyes looked surprise before suddenly glancing at the ground before him. His body relaxed and he quickly moved back into his spot in front of the fire.

"What are you doing here, B-Bella?"

I was silent for a moment. I needed to see him. I wanted to talk to him. There were many reasons that would explain my sudden appearance. I could only say, "I couldn't sleep."

"So, you decided to come here?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"Oh," he whispered.

I moved across from him, standing next to the fire. I didn't know whether to sit down or remain in place.

"You can sit down." Edward must have read my mind.

I sat next to him, leaving a comfortable distance in between us. Edward sat silently, placing pieces of fish into his mouth. As he quietly ate I moved closer to him. He must have noticed because I could see his body tense. I slowly scooted away from him; back into my original spot.

"Would you like some," his voice filled my ears.

I was surprised to hear concern in his voice. He held the skewer towards me, offering me some of his supper. I politely pulled a piece off for myself. Edward soundlessly watched as I ate. I only intended on eating a small piece of fish, but it was far too good. I could taste lemon, salt, and something spicy. He really was an excellent cook.

I moaned, licking my fingers of the seasoning.

Edward smiled, "Do you like it?"

"Mmhm, it's delicious."

He passed me a wooden cup. It looked hand carved. He must have made that also.

"What is this," I asked curiously

"Drink it," he gently pushed.

I hesitantly brought the cup up to my lips. As I sipped the cloudy liquid my eyes closed. The drink was absolutely divine. Right away I dubbed it my favorite.

"What is it," I asked again.

"Pineapple juice and coconut milk.

"What do you call it?"

Edward tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm… pineapple juice and coconut milk."

We laughed together. I immediately loved Edward's laugh. It was like music to my ears. As I sipped more of his tasty concoction my mind began to wander back to the lagoon.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Why did you… touch me earlier today?"

He looked uncomfortable, embarrassed even.

"I-" Edward rubbed his hands together uneasily.

I simply waited for him to go on.

"I-I'd never seen anything like you before. You were… different. I didn't mean to lose control like that. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Bella."

"Hurt me? You didn't hurt me, Edward."

Edward kept his head down ashamed. "Edward," I called to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't hurt me. I promise." It was completely the opposite, but I couldn't tell him that. I could hardly think about it without blushing profusely.

I watched the shame drain from his face. A soft smile tugged at his pink lips. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry that I ran away from you. I was-."

"It's okay," I quickly answered. "I understand why you did." Edward nodded, taking the wooden cup from my hands.

I couldn't believe we were actually having a conversation. Just days ago I believed Edward to be mute. Now, he was here with me, speaking to me as if we had known each other for ages. I had to admit I liked having someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't Jacob or Mike or James. Not that I didn't like talking to them. That wasn't it at all. Talking to Edward was just different. It was nice to have a friend to talk to. Edward was my friend.

"Edward, why didn't you talk to me when we met?"

Edward blushed slightly, "I have been here a very long time Bella. It has been quite a while since I've _had_ someone to talk to."

"Well, how long have you been on the island?"

"Um, what date is it," Edward asked quietly.

"March 21st," I answered

"And the year?"

"1924."

He kept his eyes down, scrunching his forehead. It looked as if he was calculating something in his head. "Oh."

I was shocked at Edward's response. How long had he been here?

"How long," I pressed lightly.

"Five years."

I placed a hand on my chest. I couldn't believe it. He had been here, all alone, for five years. I almost wanted to cry. My eyes were tearing. How could such a beautiful creature remain here, alone for years on end? Alone with no one to talk to…I would never be able to survive.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I couldn't imagine being alone for so long."

Edward nodded with pain etched onto his face. I suddenly hated the idea of him being so lonely.

"It's getting late, Bella. You should probably get back to your _family_."

"How do you know about them?"

Of course he had seen James and probably Jacob too, but how did he know what they were to me.

"I'm more observant than you think."

His words were serious. For a moment I wanted to ask what he meant, but I knew he was right. I should be getting back to camp.

Edward walked me to the stream crossing before bidding me goodnight. I promised him that I would see him tomorrow. I hated the idea of him being alone. I didn't want him to be lonely for one more second, but I had my father and the rest of the crew to worry about. If I wasn't back in camp before they woke, there would surely be a witch hunt.

I went to sleep that night with sweet thought son my mind. I dreamed of Edward, the lagoon, and pineapple juice and coconut milk.

* * *

**So, thre are many more alerts and favorites for my fic. I'd love to hear from those people. So, **_**please**_**, review! ;)**


	10. Innervoice

**Thanks for the comments from all of the newbies. I really appreciate you taking the time out to leave a review. To the rest of you lurkers, _please_ come out of hiding. I am at like 86 alerts and growing but only seem to get ten comments per chapter. So, please don't be shy I _really _want to hear from everyone. It doesn't have to be some long drawn out review; all I ask is that you let me know you're enjoying the story. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone that has commented. I love reading your comments. They make me want to continue. :D**

**I want to give you a heads up before anyone comments. I know that Mike's last name is Newton. But for some reason it reminds me of Fig Newton and I hate those cookies. LOL! I just decided to give everyone something new for this story and for Mike and Jacob that was a new last name. **

**

* * *

  
**

.

**Chapter Ten: Innervoice**

I awoke to the sound of birds. That was hardly unusual. In the past week I had grown accustomed to the ever squawking toucans. I did, however, notice that today wasn't as sunny as usual. Though, I should have expected that in this type of climate. Oh, how I miss the murky Washington weather. Of course I loathed the rain, but I at least anticipated its predictability. Tropical Islands are all but predictable. First it rained, then it shined, and then it rained again. It was enough to make my head ache.

Camp was different too. Quiet. For a moment, I almost believed the crew had left me to my lonesome. That is until I heard the tent beside mine move.

"Ahhh...," a groggy voice moaned.

It was my father. "Dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

He remained inside of his tent while I peaked my head inside. "What are you doing?"

"I was resting my eyes." My father lay with his hand across his forehead.

"Well, you look like you're in pain. Are you alright? Where are the others?"

I watched Charlie carefully as he moved to sit up. His face was pained and his eyes were red. He was definitely coming down with something. As he leaned on his elbows, I sat at the entrance of the tent.

"I don't feel too well. I think I may have caught something. I should be alright though. And the boys, they're all gathering breakfast. Well, all except for Jacob and James. They went back to the North part of the island."

My eyes widened at his words. "What? Why," I spoke frantically. "They can't go back there! It's not safe! Those **_things_** might be around. What are they going to do if they run into them?"

"Don't worry about Jake or James for that matter. They are big guys and they know how to protect themselves. They're men."

I rolled my eyes slightly. _They're men._ That did not mean that they were invincible. My mind went back to the giant that nearly attacked me. At first sight he was the archetype of invincible. He was tall, strong, and angry, but in reality he was far from invincible. Edward had slain that giant. Well, he didn't exactly slay the giant, but he did bring him to his knees. That particular instance proves that being a man alone didn't give you power. And being strong didn't make you indestructible.

I decided not to ruin my father's unconquerable depiction of men and instead nodded as if I understood. "Would it be okay if I took a walk?" I thought I'd try him again.

The look on my father's face told me my attempts were short. "Please," I begged. "I won't go far. Besides, there isn't even anyone on this side of the island." _I knew otherwise_.

"Absolutely not Bella! I will not have you wandering around this island unattended."

"I am not a child," I argued. "I don't need to be tended to."

"We have established the fact that you are not a child. However, you are still my child. I do not want you walking around the jungle like an open target."

I lifted myself to my knees, preparing to stress my argument. "I know how to protect myself. Remember? James taught me how."

"Yes, he also taught you how to make bad decisions."

My mouth dropped open. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You do remember when you were seven years old? James convinced you to chop off your long pretty hair. You walked around for months, looking like a little boy. That is until Nanny Gale made that wig for you."

"Well, it all grew back didn't it? Besides, I was only seven. I have made far better decisions since then."

"Oh yeah," my dad challenged. "What about last January? You tried to convince Laurent to drive you all the way to California to be in the pictures."

I rolled my eyes, smirking inside at the memory. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"You were so convinced you'd be an actress; all because you saw A Woman of Paris."

"Fine," I huffed. "That was one minor bad judgment on my part." I had not done anything so drastic very recently.

"Did you forget about last summer? You made Thaddeus jump off the ship and he broke his arm."

I shrugged guiltily, "So..."

"He's only fifteen, Bella! He's too young to know any better," my father spoke as if his words were obvious.

"I'm actually surprised that you were able to convince a nineteen year old like Laurent to actually listen to you."

"Well, lucky for you we hardly made it past Olympia."

The look on my father's face let me know I was pushing his patience. "No, it was lucky for you. Lord only knows what would have happened if you'd gotten any further. I unfortunately had to pay the price of my brand new Buick."

"I apologized for that," I whispered.

"I know..." my father answered softly. The guilt in my voice must have affected him. "Listen, Bells. You know that I am not doing this to be difficult. I am not trying to keep you secluded away from the world. I just want you to be safe. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Can you understand that?"

I nodded my head quietly. I did understand. My father had lost a lot in his life... my mother, his sister, and even his beloved ship. I know that he is only doing what he can to keep me alive and well. He always does.

We sat quietly for a moment. My eyes wandered on my lap until thoughts of my mother began to resurface. I hadn't had any memories of her, but my father had helped to create a picture in my head of her. When I was young he would tell me stories about how they met. He would tell me how much they hoped and prayed for a daughter... for me.

My favorite stories were of my mother pregnant with me. She would walk around the backyard barefoot and in her tailor made sundresses. Her favorite one was a white dress that she made herself. Charlie says that she looked like an angel. He told me how her hand would constantly stroke her enlarged tummy. He said that it was to reassure that I was there. We had a berry patch in the yard and my mother would gather berries to make her famous pie. We still had that berry patch.

My mom would spend hours in the kitchen, baking and concocting all types of delicious treats. Unfortunately, for Charlie, my mom would practically eat half of her delicacies before he got a chance to taste them. I knew that she wore her long wavy hair loosely down her back. She'd only pin it up for special occasions. I also knew that she kept a record of every single pastry that she had ever created. I had proof in the pink and white cookbook in our kitchen.

I've heard many stories about this amazing woman. And till this day, there is never a moment that I questioned if my mother loved me. I knew she did. And even though I have never truly met her, I love her as much as if I had.

"Do you still think of mom," I asked quietly, knowing his response.

"Everyday," he whispered just as predicted.

I watched the graceful smile form across his lips. The only time I would ever see this smile was when he talked about her. It was the same smile that I saw in my parents wedding pictures. It was the same smile that I would see when he would walk into the backyard and glance at the berry patch. It was the smile he had saved only for my mother. And every single time I would see that smile, I knew that he loved Catherine Renee Swan with his whole heart.

I could only hope that I could love someone that way; that I'd ever be loved the way that Charlie loved Renee.

As we quietly reminisced we were regrettably interrupted by the crew. "We have come bearing food," Thaddeus exclaimed. His dark hair stuck to his forehead as he marched into camp with a full banana reef. Laurent followed with a burlap cloth filled with fish. Sweat was evident on his deep brown skin.

"Do you know how long it took to catch all of these," Laurent panted.

"I could have gotten them a lot quicker," Mike taunted with a dry smile. He gripped onto a sack filled with mangoes and peppers.

"Are you kidding? I caught these bad boys with my bare hands. I'd like to see you try that, Newman."

"Where did you find all of this," I asked.

"Well, we went back to the beach to get the fish. I wanted lobster and crab, but it was difficult to fish them without a net. Those snappers are far too painful." Laurent eyed his hands, looking at the burgundy marks on his fingers.

"I found the peppers on a bush just near the stream." Mike dropped the sack onto the ground.

"And I found the fruit on some trees near the waterfall."

A nervous twitch erupted in my stomach. I hoped they hadn't run into Edward. Lord only knows what would happen if he and the crew ever ran into each other. I hadn't even thought of what could happen.

After the supplies were laid out, we all worked together to create an enjoyable meal. My father started a fire while Thaddeus gathered a few sticks for cooking. Mike and Laurent had formed an assembly line. Laurent would skin the fish with his cleaned slicing knife. Mike would bone and gut them with a machete. We were lucky to have their trusty fisherman skills on our side. They moved quickly and accurately.

I, on the other hand, handled the peppers and the fruit. I peeled the bananas and mangoes before slicing them with my fathers pocket knife. The peppers were a lot harder to work with. The fiery juice tingled my fingers as I cut into them. I had to remind myself not to touch my eyes before I burned them.

After breakfast was made James and Jacob returned to camp. We were all surprised to see the small piles of items in their arms.

"Dare I ask if you found any useful items," Charlie asked.

James sat the pile on the ground, exhaling loudly. "Tons as you can tell."

"A few more of our items washed ashore," Jacob started, separating the items.

"What kind of items," I asked curiously.

James cocked his gun, pointing it in the trees. "Ammunition."

I gulped on the inside. Everyone knew of my strong distaste for guns. It had been that way since I heard Charlie shooting ducks as a child. I knew I would never care for the sound or idea of firearms. I could only hope there would be no need for them. I prayed that the island held no threat that large.

"We almost did not find anything. A lot of the furniture resurfaced like Bella's mattress and our dining table. It took us forever to find the bullets alone. Lucky, this man has such a good eye." Jacob pointed at James. "If it weren't for James we would have returned empty handed."

"Yes, James is an expert at discovering things. He has been ever since childhood."

My father's words were true. James seemed to be a magnet to lost items. A compass as he once had said. When we lived in Georgia with our grandparents he would always find the most random of things. Whether it was my grandfather's pocket watch or my rag dolls, James had an eye for things gone astray. I thought of this talent for a moment. And oddly, the idea began to make me a bit on edge.

As we ate the men sorted threw more of the items. Jacob had brought back his father's pistol, my brown overcoat, my night slip, and a small box that I was sure I'd seen before.

James had found two shot guns, a box of bullets, my father's rifle, Thaddeus' baseball bat, and his very own pistol. I watched as he drained the water from the barrel. He smiled brightly to himself. Someone certainly had enjoyed his time in the military too much.

After breakfast, my father had decided that we all should explore the island. Well, everyone except him. He was far too exhausted to move. So, he stayed behind to rest in his tent.

Thaddeus and Laurent had decided to go swimming in the ocean. They all but ran to the old camp site. Jacob had practiced his "second-in-command authority", advising them to be careful.

"I'm going to patrol the parameter," James said. "So far there haven't been any confrontations with the **_others_**, but I think I should keep an eye out."

"Are you sure," I asked worriedly.

James sighed, "Just because I'm missing two fingers, doesn't mean I'm incapable of pulling a trigger." His tone was light, but I could openly hear the insecurity in his voice.

"That wasn't why I asked, James."

James was a tough man, but despite his strength he had emotional setbacks due to his handicap. There were moments that he lashed out on the world or pulled himself into away. For that I was always worried about him. That was normal for me. But lately my worry was for James' new ever fearless and violent attitude. I never had to worry about his ability to take care of himself. James was a fighter and no matter what state he was in he would always be able to protect himself and his family.

He left the group with a gun in his hand and a smile on his lips. That smile alone convinced me that my cousin was and would only be truly happy with a gun in his hand. Maybe it was the feeling of honor that attracted him to guns. Or maybe it was the power that he detained when it lie in his hands. I really had no idea. The only thing I knew for sure was that I did not want James anywhere near Edward with a deadly weapon.

When that thought passed I let my eyes wander around the group. There were only three of us left. Mike, Jacob, and I stood together in awkward silence. Jacob was watching me, twitching his lips as if he wanted to say something. Mike spoke before Jacob could get a word out. "I'm going west to see what I find."

"Are you sure about that Newman? It might not be safe for you to go out alone."

"I'm a grown man, Blackwell. I think I can handle it." Mike's words were sharp.

"You are a grown man, Mike," Jacob confirmed.

"This means that I can make my own decisions. Am I correct?"

Jacob frowned, "Don't be so stubborn, Newman. I really don't have time for kid games."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mike stalked angrily in front of Jacob.

"It means that now is certainly not the time to be playing Sherlock Holmes. I'm sure we all understand the freedoms of a man, but those freedoms were altered when we became stranded. If we're going to remain safe, we need to stick together."

Mike crossed his arms defensively. His brow twitched as his anger increased. "So, what you're saying is that we should be cowards and huddle together the way children would. That may be your forte Jacob Blackwell but it certainly is not mine."

"Keeping everyone alive is not the act of a coward, but the act of a man, Newman. We are trying to survive here. We can not do that if we start advertising ourselves to who ever or what ever is on this island."

"This isn't about some boogieman lurching around. So, don't give me that survival bit. I'm going west, Blackwell. And if anything comes in my way, it is as good as dead."

"And what are you going to annihilate it with, **Killer**."

Mike frowned at the nickname before revealing a pistol in his hand.

Jacob lifted his hands up in defeat. "Fine. We'll just leave you to it."

Mike walked away, but not before giving Jake a long icy glare. I had noticed that Mike and Jacob didn't speak much to each other. When they did speak neither was ever pleasant. I couldn't fathom what underlying tension lied beyond the surface. I would soon find out though.

Jake quickly turned to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "So, what would you like to do, Bella?"

_Well, I would like to go see Edward, but I most certainly couldn't tell him that._ So, I settled with, "I didn't have anything particular in mind."

"Okay, then how about we just go for a walk."

It sounded harmless. "Sure."

Jacob walked closely by my side. His hand intertwined with my own. The action seemed foreign for the two of us. Lately, Jake had become more open with his affections. Whether it was holding my hand or kissing my cheek. I wish I could say the gestures were sweet, but the feeling in the pit of my stomach told me otherwise.

Ever since I had turned seventeen, Jacob had changed. We had practically been engaged all of my life, but as of late he chose to act as if we were.

I missed our friendship. Jacob used to tease me and plant dirt in my hair. I liked it that way. I liked the simplicity of being a girl and a boy without the consequences of being _betrothed_. I missed the times when we would climb trees together and remove all of the white orchids from his mother's garden. I also missed the days when Jacob first entered manhood. He wasn't afraid to talk to me about his fascinations with other girls. I even welcomed it. I wish things could go back to the way they were.

"So, we haven't talked very much this past week. How have you been?"

My answer was brief. "I have been fine. And you?"

"I've been fine as well. Though, I have missed your company."

I flinched internally. I couldn't say the same. I had enjoyed Edward's company far too much to remember that of Jacob's. I couldn't help but fell guilty at the thought. I could only give Jacob a small smile.

"I've been thinking about the wedding."

"You have," I asked carefully. _I honestly couldn't say the same._

"Yes. I have been thinking instead of continuing to Alaska, we should just get married back home in Washington."

"Oh, well," I was flabbergasted. This wasn't the best time for a wedding conversation. Of course the purpose of this entire trip was to scout locations for the wedding, but I was more concerned with my plans for college. That is if Charlie decided that I could still attend Sarah Lawrence.

"I know that Charlie wanted the Denali's to plan the wedding. I'm sure Ms. Tanya will be disappointed, but I can't think of a better place to be married in besides Forks. Don't you think?"

"Um..."

I was becoming lightheaded. I could hardly get a thought out. I needed to get away now. I needed go some place where things weren't so complicated. I needed to be way from talks of weddings or marriage or Ms. Tanya Denali. I needed to see be near Edward. All of my uneasiness would drain away in the presence of Edward Masen.

So, I made a decision. I was going to see Edward. I just needed to think of a way to get away from Jake. And then a thought came to me.

"Oh, my stomach!"

"Are you alright, Bella? What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Oh," I moaned clutching my stomach.

"Is it your stomach," Jacob asked concerned.

"Pain...pain...oh," I wailed as loudly as I could.

"It's going to be okay, honey. I'll take you back to camp. I'll find James and he'll take a look at you."

"No!!!"

Jake jumped in surprise.

"I mean, you don't have to do that."

Jake furrowed his brow, "Sweetheart, you aren't feeling well. You need to have someone take a look at you."

"I don't need help. I promise. I just need-"

Jacob cut me off, "What do you need? What can I do?"

I shook my head, hoping my obvious actions would become apparent to Jacob.

"What is it, Bella?"

I forced a blush, "It's embarrassing. I don't want to say."

"Bella, you can talk to me about anything. It doesn't matter how embarrassing. I am your fiancée."

I knew my next few words would blow his mind.

"It's my monthly."

"Your what?" Jacob was confused.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "My womanly cycle." His father was a doctor he surely would know what that meant.

"Oh... Oh! Your... Oh! Okay. I'll walk you back to camp so you can lie down." Jacob spluttered.

I smiled at the lie. It worked every time.

* * *

**So, no Edward this chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed it. But with that said the next chapter is completely Edward and Bella. No interruptions. **

**I just wanted to point something out. I don't mention the small things simply to fill the page. They really do have an impact on the story. So, if you skim over some of Bella's anecdotes or comments you might miss out on something important. Everything is interconnected and what I don't mention now I will in future chapters. ;) **

**One last reminder... Please, _please_ review! You won't regret it. Just push the green button and leave show me some love. Thanks guys!!!**


	11. Lonely World

**Please excuse the long A/N.**

**So, I said I was going to update weeks ago, but I wasn't able to. I was kind of going through a rough time with school and with work. Also, I didn't feel like many people were reading due to low reviews. My review notes seem to be avoided, but I should have expected that. I know it sucks to hear authors complain about reviews, but I won't lie I do like reviews. I write for myself as much as I do for you guys. Some author's expect hundreds of reviews and don't appreciate them. I do appreciate every single one. They let me know if I am doing my job correctly and if I am keeping you guys entertained. It's not about reviews as much as it is about feedback. So, I am sorry for the delay.**

**Anyway, I don't know if anyone caught my continuity issue, so, I'll clear it up. The story was originally supposed to take place in 1926, but it didn't fit because of the ages that I wanted Edward and Bella to be. So one aspect of my research was conflicted. Bella mentions Sarah Lawrence College last chapter which would have been perfectly fine if the story was still in 1926. (The School was established that year) So, seeing as it is only 1924 we're going to have to play the imagination game. For the sake of the story Sarah Lawrence was established prior to 1924. :D**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Eleven: Lonely World**

Jacob quietly walked with me back to camp. My so called "issue" must have stunned him into complete and utter silence. When we reached the tents I crawled into my own and feigned drowsiness. Jacob stood outside unsure of what to do next.

"Um, do you need me to...?"

"I'm fine Jake. You don't have to wait with me."

He watched me hesitantly as if I expected something of him. "I'll be fine, Jacob. Why don't you catch up with James? Or maybe you could go swimming with Thaddeus and Laurent. That should be fun, right?"

His eyes lingered on me for a moment before he nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I think I'll go catch up with James. He may need back up." He chuckled slightly.

Jacob leaned down to kiss my cheek before rushing away. When I heard him trailing in the distance I sighed. I was alone. At last. Well, almost. Charlie's loud snore could be heard two tents away from my own. This would be an easy escape. As I crept out of my tent, I glanced around the area. No one in sight. I took my cue and silently tip toed out of camp. My feet were quick and careful, crossing over the rocks in the stream.

After I moved over the water I began to sprint. I passed the open meadow and breezed through the tall palms. I sped by the blue waterfall before coming to a quick halt in front of Edward's cave.

The air was silent, except for the faint sound of birds chirping. I moved to the opening of the cave, passing the red and yellow cherry bushes. The cave was pitch black, even in the day time. I decided to called inside. "Hello? Edward?"

No answer. Noticing the lack of light, I became frightened. Yes. I admit that I, after all of these years, am still afraid of the dark. Afraid like a small child. Afraid of the darkness.

I called to my bronze friend once again, afraid to move any further into the cavern. When he didn't answer I became worried. Where was he? I had no idea where Edward would be and I really wanted to talk to him. The need to hear his voice was becoming more and more apparent.

As I turned to look around my heart jumped. "Ah..." I screamed.

Edward appeared before me, shocking me like the sight of a ghost in the night. My hand clutched at my chest, feeling my rapid heart pace against it. "Do not scare me like that!" I shouted loud.

"I'm sorry," Edward said with a guilty look on his face. I replayed my tone, hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings.

"No, Edward. I'm sorry. You just scared me a little."

"It is quite alright. Still, I apologize for startling you. I didn't meant to."

I smiled.

Edward watched me with an interested look on his face. "What are you doing here, Bella?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

Blushing, I hoped I hadn't bothered him with my visit. "The crew went off to explore the island, but I decided to stay behind." Edward nodded in understanding. "I was hoping that I would see you."

Edward lifted his eyes to mine, curling his lips brightly. His smile made my insides tickle. "I was hoping to see you as well." My own smile grew larger at the news. He had anticipated my company as I did his.

Edward grabbed my hand, "Come inside." His voice was warm and I found myself following after him. The fear that I once had was completely obliterated.

Edward grabbed a torch, igniting it with fire from the center of the cavern. As the room became brighter I studied him. No longer wearing the gray cut offs, Edward wore a tattered white tank and clean khaki trousers. It looked as if the trousers were hardly worn. His feet remained bare as usual.

"Where we're you before? I got nervous when I didn't see you." My face reddened as I admitted this.

"I was at the waterfall, doing the wash."

I looked to him surprised. "Were you under the impression that I had only one pair of clothing?"

"Well, yes." I blushed. I had only seen Edward in the army top and gray pants. Besides, what was I to expect? A full wardrobe? I laughed at the thought.

"I have a few things. I wear them occasionally. Lately, the island is either hot and rainy or dry as a bone. Not at all decent weather for the type of clothing that I have."

I bit my lip as he grinned at me. It was a habit of mine. As I familiarized myself with the cave my eyes found a red covered surface. I immediately remembered it as the last resting spot for the dead creature that Edward... had not killed. Though thoughts of the carcass made me uneasy, I wondered to myself. Why did Edward have it's remains?

Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Will you come with me somewhere?" He started. "There is a place that I'd like to show you."

"Yes."

***

We walked slowly through the forest. There weren't many words spoken, only a few mutterings of "Are we getting close?" and "We'll be there soon." Edward moved swiftly across the gravely trail, while I on the other hand, fumbled and tripped on the broken branches on the jungle ground. Edward, ever the gentleman, grabbed a hold of my left arm to steady me.

Where on earth was he taking me? I asked myself. It seemed as if we had been walking for hours instead of minutes. The hike was becoming straining on my legs. Edward seemed to notice this. He came to an abrupt stop before pulling me onto his back. I gasped in surprise.

As he sent me a smile over his shoulder, I wrapped my legs around his middle. My head rested on his shoulder as we continued through the trees. I felt him shiver as my hair brushed against his naked neck.

Holding on to him, I took the time to take in his smell. His scent had embedded itself into my memory. It was spicy and sweet like cinnamon wrapped in a floral bouquet of orchids. Inhaling deeply, I savored his smell. It was new, yet so familiar.

The green leaves above us moved with the warm wind and the smell of water filled my nostrils. I thought my ears had been playing tricks on me as I heard the sound of running water. Was there a faucet nearby?

"We're here," Edward spoke after a moment. I inhaled suddenly, dropping my feet to the ground.

In front of us sat a tall plane. It's rusted green and white frame stood shakily in the center of the green river. The rear of the plane was slightly scratched while the front was completely damaged. Dark Green moss intertwined with the shredded steel frame of the massive structure.

"Who's plane is this, Edward?"

Edward walked ahead of me, his toes almost touching the water. "It was mine."

I fought back shock long enough to ask, "You were a pilot?"

"Among other things." I could here the smile in Edward's voice. "Most of the time I was a simple medic."

My eyes scanned over the red cross on the tail of the plane before following Edward. He walked slowly along the water's edge. "I joined the military when I was sixteen years old. I had always wanted to go to school and become a doctor, but my father thought the army was a better fit. You would think that a butcher would push his son to school instead of combat. I remember the day I left for training. My father drove my mother and I to the train station. I was so afraid that my body shook the entire drive.

"I had heard stories of the men that died in war. My brother Emmett had been smart. He'd left home just months before with my cousin Jasper. He didn't say anything. He just left a note. My father had called it a cowardly move, but I understood his reasons for leaving. Emmett was scared to death of war and so was I. I only wished I had followed in his footsteps."

Edward breathed deeply before starting again. "Just days after my sixteenth birthday I was on a train, leaving Chicago. Before I knew it, I was in West Point, New York at the Academy. I had undergone extensive training in many areas. Naturally, I was drawn to medicine. And I was good at it. After two-years as a cadet I became an officer. I specialized in medicine, but was also trained as a pilot. When I graduated I was immediately drafted into the war.

"It felt like months on our way to France. When I finally got there I couldn't believe my eyes. Beyond the base smoke clouded the town. Most of the men were either dead or in the process of dying. The smell was so horrible that I choked. I honestly thanked God that I was not an infantryman. I was assigned to treat a group of soldiers under a doctor named Carlisle Cullen. He was a middle aged man with a wife at home and a daughter.

"I quickly made friends with some of the men. I remember Richard. He was tall, lean, and gray. He said he was from Iowa. He had a wife and two sons at home. He worked as a baker before the war. He lost his sight in combat. Another man Townsend, was short and burly. He lived in North Carolina with his wife and baby daughter. He had worked as a Carpenter before the war. He lost his right leg. The last man I remember was young. He was blond, witty, and tough. We would play cards together and he would always keep the men laughing. I believe he was a constructor before the war. He lost a few digits on his hand. We called him Young James."

I gasped. Edward knew my cousin. They were friends in the war. How would James react to seeing Edward now? Maybe this was good.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

I jumped, moving my head up to meet his gaze. "No."

Edward turned his back toward me, dropping to his knees to thread his fingers through the water. "How did you end up here, Edward?"

Edward glanced at me before standing up. "In Europe the men I treated were discharged and a month later I was sent back to the states. The war was over. I was assigned to help treat some of the veterans at a medical facility in Washington. We were stationed in Oregon... my co-pilot and myself. We flew from Portland and were supposed to land in Fort Lewis, but something went wrong. There was a storm and Ben and I couldn't see. We tried to fend through the rain, but the turbulence was too bad. We drifted too far off and soon we ran out of gas. When the plane lost control we jumped with our parachutes. the plane crashed into the hills." I followed his hand to the vine covered mounds a few yards away.

Edward wasn't here alone. He said he had a co-pilot named Ben. Where was he? What had happened to Ben? I must have thought out loud.

"Ben...," Edward stopped.

I moved behind his tense body, placing my hand on his shoulder. Edward sighed at our contact and my arm tingled. "What happened to Ben, Edward?"

His head dropped, covering his beautiful face with his wild bronze hair. "He-I..."

"It's alright, Edward. You can tell me." I failed to notice my hand was stroking his back.

"He's dead. They killed him." His voice came out as a whisper.

My heart began to race and my stomach tightened. Ben was murdered? "Who killed him, Edward? Who killed Ben?"

"The Natives." Edward's voice cracked the more he spoke. "Ben and I were trained to survive. So, the first thing we did after the crash was look for food. If you have noticed the best food is on the North side of the island. Unfortunately, that is where the Natives live. We separated only for a second, but it was a second too long. Ben yelled to me, holding a huge vine of fruit in his hand. I could see their shadows, creeping behind him. I screamed for him. I yelled for him to run, but they were too fast. They slit his throat with a rusted blade. I watched as his eyes bugged out. I watched as he choked on his own blood. I watched a good man die. It was worst than anything I had ever seen in the war."

Edward was near tears. He spoke angrily through clenched teeth. His fists were balled like canons at his sides. "They stabbed him repeatedly afterwards. As if he were a threat even in death. I didn't wait around for them to get me as well. I ran back here, hiding inside of the plane for days."

Tears slid down my face as my friend told me the horrifying tale of his arrival. I couldn't believe he had gone through this alone. I immediately wished I had been here to help him... to protect him.

I felt Edward's fingers run underneath my eyes. I hadn't realized that I was still crying. My eyes closed as his cool fingers drifted across my lids. "Oh, Bella. Please, don't cry."

I gasped as his cool lips touched each of my watery eyes. "You are with me now."

* * *

**More Edward/Bella next chapter.**

**I want to thank those of you who have reviewed! I appreciate every single one and each one I do get is gold to me. Also, thank you to those of you who alert and favorite. This is my last note about reviews. :D**


	12. The Double LIfe

**Hi, everyone. It's been a few weeks, huh? We can blame the update gap on my summer English course. :D I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. I wish I would have thought to pm each of you guys to thank you earlier. Anyway, I really appreciated each and every comment. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/read the last chapter:**

**Ratty Rowley, TheTwilightGirlz, EmmettismyHUGEteddyBEAR, desintx, LJane, beans and cornbread, moshie, soccer11, pinkrose4, UniqueLikeEveroneElse, lauren loves Spunky, vasweetpea, cfangs, PattinsonGirl513, caww, Neoluna-Dark, Kate-Cullen-2008, Skweekie, and kellanjacksoncrushes. **

**(No B.S.) I got a little tearful reading the reviews. I'm glad to know that you guys enjoy what I write and understand my reasons for feeling a bit down. I _promise_ you I will not bug you about reviews anymore. I'm just happy to have the readers that I already have. Thanks guys!!!**

**Special thanks to vasweetpea for being an extra pair of eyes for this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Double Life**

_I could not speak. The screams coming from my mouth earlier had ruined my voice. The sharp pain in my chest grew stronger as the smoke filled my lungs. When I made it to the bed, I collapsed. The darkness took over immediately. How I wanted nothing more than to forget...._

_******************_

More than thirty minutes later I sat quietly struck with awe. Edward's tale had moved me so much. While his recollections of the war had touched me, his memories of this very island had shaken me. I couldn't begin to imagine the horrors that he had experienced.

Edward and I silently sat in the cavern beneath our waterfall. It was a fairly warm day, but the grotto was exceptionally comfortable. My dainty toes dipped inside of the cool water, swaying from side to side. Edward watched me perched on a rock less than a foot away. We had kept the conversation light since his confession near the plane. Actually, I had kept things light. Although my mind was still running wild with wonder. This man was purely fascinating and I couldn't help but want to know more. I wanted to know everything about Edward Masen.

He must have read my thoughts before he spoke. "What are you thinking about, Bella." His smooth voice caught me by surprise.

"Um, well," I stuttered. I was not sure how to ask him. Edward had freely opened himself up to me about his life. It was his choice. I did not want to be inquisitive or overstep my boundaries by inquiring for more than he was willing to give.

Edward velvety voice spoke again, seeming to always know what was on my mind. "Is there anything else you'd like to know about me?"

My cheeks became rosy and I nodded with a smile. This friendship was going to be quite effortless with Edward's keen sense of awareness involved . "Actually, I do have a few questions."

His bronze hair tousled as he nodded in confirmation, "Alright, but only if I can ask a few questions of my own. Does that sound fair?"

"Okay," I began. Would you like to start first or should I?"

Edward's eyes brightened. "How about I start and then you?"

"Okay." I nodded. Edward straightened his posture before starting. "Where are you from?"

"I was born in Forks, Washington. I've spent most of my life there. When I was younger I did live in Georgia, but for the most part I grew up on my father's ship." I could tell Edward was happy to have learned something new about me. I realized that up until now I had not spoken much to him about my life.

"How about you," I asked. "Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois." Edward spoke proudly. The glint in his eyes told me how much he had missed his hometown. His eyes squinted slightly as he thought of another question to ask. "Do you have any siblings?"

I sighed softly, "No. Actually, my mom died, giving birth to me and my father never remarried." Edward's once smiling face suddenly became solemn.

"Bella." He stuttered, "I- I'm s-sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Edward." I reached over, grabbing his hand reassuringly. "How could you have known?" There was no way he could have. I had grown up with the unavoidable fact that my mother was gone. As much as it pained me to say, I was becoming more accepting to the fact.

After curving his lips into a handsome half smile Edward spoke again. "I imagine it must have been hard for you, growing up without her?"

I nodded slowly. "It was. Sometimes it still is, but I've always had someone there to watch over me. I had nannies to teach me the things a mother would. My father was around as well. Also, my cousin and my friends who have been like brothers to me." I stopped briefly at the thought. Jacob was included in that category.

"What about yourself? Besides your brother Emmett, do you have any other siblings?"

"I had a little sister." Edward stopped mid sentence before continuing, "but she died when I was younger."

My heart stopped and I couldn't retain the gasp that erupted from my lips. I reached out to him, silently expressing my condolences. Edward started, "Emmett was eight and I was seven. Kate was five. She was such a bright little girl. She'd always follow Emmett and I around, trailing her dolly with her. Emmett was the oldest so he watched over both Kate and I, but I felt it was my responsibility to look after Kate.

"From the time she was born she was a healthy child. She was incredibly intelligent for her age; always picking up the most complex of concepts. I believe that she learned to run before she actually walked. Everything changed after she became four years old. Kate became sick. It started out with a lot of coughing. A while after she began to get headaches and chest pains. Doctors would spend hours on end trying to figure out what was wrong with her. As the coughing and the pains worsened, Kate started to shake with the chills. After a couple of weeks she was almost unrecognizable."

Edward's voice had lowered, revealing anguish in his tone. He closed his mouth, suddenly silent. I had wanted nothing more than to help soothe his distress. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts, but when he did, Edward spoke clearer.

"She was hospitalized for weeks. Her eyes were sunken and her body was frail. The color of her skin had faded, going from a bright cream to an ash gray. She lay in bed helplessly, becoming weaker and weaker by the moment. Until she breathed her last breath."

Edward breathed, "the doctors said it was pneumonia. They hadn't known what caused it or whether they could have done anything different to save Kate."

A warm trickle ran down my cheek and I knew that I was crying. I could not bear the thought of a poor little girl suffering the way Edward's sister had. She was just a baby. Her whole life had been ahead of her when it was pulled away at such a young age. The tears continued spilling down my cheeks as I watched Edward.

"I'm so sorry", I stammered. Edward kept his eyes down, but a soft smile had replaced his once saddened face. He nodded to me before blending into the silent atmosphere.

Wiping the dried tears from my cheeks, I too joined Edward in the trend of silence. I picked up a purple orchid nearby, pulling the petals away from the stem. Edward's face was a bit serious now. His eyes scanned the ground before settling on me. "You know how I got here, Bella. But how did you?" _The moment of truth._

I rubbed my hands nervously against my legs. I was sure that no one else knew the truth about my father's boat, except for myself and James. "My father is a fisherman. He ordinarily catches specialty fish and sells it at the local markets. But he is also a "pirate" if you want to call him that. He and his crew rummage for riches like pearls and gems. I don't think anyone in Forks truly knows how my father affords his expensive possessions."

I had hardly thought of the events that led us to the island. I really had not remembered much from that night, but I would try and explain it to Edward. I exhaled deeply, "We were on our way to Alaska. My father had heard that there were specialty clams that harvested gargantuan black pearls. It was a stormy night." I humorlessly laughed to myself. I was beginning to sound like a fictional tale. As my eyes wandered to a broken lantern probably belonging to Edward, the events of the passing week had flooded my memory. How could I have forgotten? These past few days the fire had been so unclear to me, but suddenly I could vividly remember the painful experience. "I couldn't sleep. So, I went into the lower deck to find something to do."

I quickly caught Edward's glance, making sure he was still with me. "It was really dark, so I lit a lantern. The ship went over a deep wave and I couldn't keep my balance. It didn't help that I was clumsy on my feet. The lantern flew out of my hand so fast and broke before I knew it. I fell to the ground screaming. The fire from the lantern ignited on the floor and headed for my father's liquor cabinet. I pulled myself up as fast as I could, hearing the glass bottles break open. More and more flames erupted. My cousin James had tried to cover for me. He made me run back to my bedroom. All I can remember is being woken up and dragged out of my room.

Before we knew it the flames had destroyed most of my father's ship and the rain couldn't stop it. I couldn't remember before, but i remember now. All of my father's hard work was destroyed because of me. I ruined everything. I'm the reason my friends and I are stuck here."

Tears flew out of my eyes and the sob I had been fighting back snuck out of my lips. The realization that I had killed my father's dream had suddenly become apparent at that moment. Mi preciosa Bella was the only thing Charlie had left after my mother died and I took it away from him. Seventeen years of hard work had been put to an end in a matter of minutes. In the midst of destroying Charlie's livelihood, I also had forced us to become trapped on a forsaken island. This was all my fault. How could I forget that this whole situation was my fault?

The salted liquid burned my flesh as I rubbed it away from my cheeks. The heaving in my chest disrupted my breathing as I sobbed. The more I cried the tighter my chest became. I couldn't breathe. Gasping for air, I began to panic. "I can't- Edward, I can't b-breathe."

The breathless sensation became more and more unbearable and my fingers grasped onto my neck with the intent to ease tightness. I felt as if I would die of suffocation.

"I can't-I can't," I suffered to voice out.

Before I knew it Edward was lying me on top of the hard floor. The cool material below me chilled my back, but did not distract me from the sudden strain in my chest.

The cool trail of Edward's fingers shocked my face as he grasped it with both hands. Jerking my head slightly, Edward began speaking loudly. "Bella? Bella, listen to me! I need you to breathe for me. Okay? I need you to try and breathe. Can you take deep breaths for me?"

I followed his directions, inhaling as deeply as possible. I could hear the whistling in my chest, but the tightness hardly subsided. Edward noticed my trouble, yet continued to coach me with the same technique. "I need you to inhale deeply through your nose and exhale deeply out of your mouth. Try it again, Bella, please."

After a moment of deep breathing, the tightening sensation began to let up. My breathing returned to normal just minutes later. What had just happened to me? I had never felt as bad as I had a few moment ago. For a moment I believed that I may have been dying. Once again, Edward Masen had saved me.

"Are you alright?" Edward's face was filled with concern. His brow furrowed deeply as his emerald eyes bore into my brown ones. I had not failed to notice Edward's appearance before, but in that single moment his beauty had become achingly obvious. Edward Masen was an exquisite creature. I was walking proof of his medical training and abilities. He had saved my life on more than one occasion and I had no way of truly repaying him. This man had bared his soul to me and the only thing I felt was pure unadulterated unworthiness.

I answered Edward's inquiry the only way I could at the moment...with a simple nod.

* * *

**Short? ;D**


	13. Author's Note For Chapter 12

Sorry to those of you who couldn't review chapter 12. An old Author's note was deleted. So, if you'd like to review Chapter twelve. You can do so for this Author's note. Sorry for the inconvenience.

-Rinaye


	14. Sleep

**I'm so sorry for the delay guys. I actually misplaced my flash drive and I had been searching for it for a few days. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit raw, it hasn't been beta'd. I wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible. So, forgive the misspelled words and bad grammar. It's a bit short, but I'll try and pick it up next chapter. And once again thank you for sticking it out with me even when I've been a flaky author. I'll try to update a.s.a.p. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter finished. (I'll try to have it out in a week at most instead of months from now.) :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13: Sleep**

The day had been quite an emotional one. So much so that I had not realized how much time had passed. The blue sky was quickly darkening and I knew I needed to get back to camp before anyone noticed my absence.

Edward walked me to the clearing inside of the meadow, trying to keep himself out of sight. As I began to leave, his arm reached out and grasped my own.

"Bella," his voice was soft. "Do you think your family knows about me?"

It was a strange question that had quickly taken me aback. There was almost a look of panic in his gaze.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "It's possible that they may have seen you the first time you brought me here. I can't really say for sure. No one has mentioned anything."

Edward nodded, looking into the distance silently. He looked like he might have been in deep thought. Then he nodded a polite response and the look was quickly erased. "Well, I better go. I'll see you later, Bella." The corners of his lips turned up in a light grin and he shifted his legs to move away.

As Edward turned to leave, I heard myself call out his name. I hadn't known why I'd done it. All of a sudden the sweet syllables of "Edward" flew out of my lips. "Yes," he asked with concern in his voice.

I hadn't thought of what I'd wanted to say to him, but there was something inside of me that'd made me call to him. I shook my head, "Goodnight."

Edward muttered, "Sweet dreams, Bella Swan." With that he turned away walking quickly back toward the waterfall.

I could feel the warming flush under my skin. My palms caressed my cheeks, rubbing away the evidence of red. He always had a way of coaxing a blush from me. I wondered for a moment if it were on purpose.

When I remembered my reason for hurrying back, I began jogging. My body was exhausted from the day's adventures. It had been especially exhausting discussing the emotional aspects as well. My body was craving the warmth and comfort of my duvet. And I really just wanted to climb inside of the tent and fall into a deep slumber. My only problem would surely be getting back into camp undetected.

As I stepped into the trees, the sound of my father's snoring graced my ears. The sound grew louder the closer I got. I could see the faint glow from the lanterns, so I knew that some of the crew must have returned.

The closer I got to my tent the more careful my feet became. When I finally reached it, my body slowly began inching inside the opening. My body began to quake as I squatted down and I could feel my breathing hitch in an effort to avoid making noticeable sound. As I reached out to close the tent behind me, a familiar voice called out to me.

"Bella?" My heart lurched at the sound. It was James. Had he noticed that I'd been gone? I quickly mumbled, "Yes." I was too afraid to look at him, but I could tell he was calling out from his tent.

"Did you go off to the bathroom or something? You weren't in your tent when I got back." The concern was apparent in his voice and I felt the guilt seep in at the idea of lying to him again. I quickly thought of a plausible response. If Jake had caught up to him like planned, then he probably knew of my "women's troubles." "Yeah, my stomach was feeling well. So, I thought I'd go to the hot spot near the waterfall where I bathe."

"The hot spot," he asked curiously. This discussion shouldn't have been as complicated as it was becoming. "Yes, there is this nice hot area of water near the falls. It is great when you have bad cramping like I do."

"Oh, okay," James said quickly. The discomfort was obvious in his tone. So, I'd decided to make him squirm a bit. "Yeah, cramps, cramps, cramps," I went on trying my best to hide the humor in my voice.

"Okay, Bells," James said trying to end the conversation. "So, if you're hungry we have some left over quail. Jake caught it himself." If he thought he was going to easily change the subject he had another thing coming. If there was one thing I knew about James, it was how to push his buttons.

"Nah, I've lost my appetite because of my little problem." I chuckled to myself, "Boy, are you luck you aren't a woman, Jimmy. These cramps are so uncomfortable and the bleeding..."

"Alright, Isabella," James cut me off. "I'm sorry you have c-cramps," the word sounded dirty as it came from his lips. "I hope you feel better. Goodnight."

I couldn't hold back the laughter, hearing the abrupt zipping of James' tent. Men.

The night grew closer and before I knew it the sky was completely dark. Jake had come to check on me a while ago, asking if there was anything else I needed. I, of course, had him bring me supper. He asked if I had wanted him to stay, but I grouchily noted that I had cramps. That scared him off easily since Jacob was even more uncomfortable with thoughts of my cycle than James was. It almost surprised me that someone as bold as Jake could be so squeamish towards blood.

I sat alone inside of my tent, eating my roasted quail and peppers. It was a decent meal, but I preferred the food that Edward had last prepared me. After eating, I crawled underneath my cover, thinking about Edward. I couldn't understand how someone like him could stay sane all alone for five years. Especially, after seeing a close friend slaughtered in front of his eyes. My heart went out to him and I silently prayed that someday he could heal from this. I hoped that I could help him mend some way. Hopefully, I would find a way.

As my eyes fluttered closed, I heard the distant voices of Thaddeus and Laurent. Their laughter was somewhat soothing. Beyond that I could hear the faint whispers of James and Jacob just outside of my tent. I couldn't tell they were discussing something important, but my mind was too exhausted to decipher what it was. Beyond their voices I could hear the echo of my father in his slumber. The gurgling sounds he created made me smile.

As I listened carefully to the tent opposite of my father's I could not find a sound. There was no whispering, or snoring, or giggling, or even shuffling. There was an eerie silence beyond the murmurs. A silence I was not used to. Mike had never been a clumsy person, but he certainly was not careful. I could hear him in a room full of twenty people. A feeling of unease taunted me, but before I could question it further sleep had prevailed.

In the morning, my feeling of eeriness from the night had been confirmed. "Charlie, we have a major problem. Newman didn't return to camp yesterday." Mike had not come back to camp last night. "What," Charlie questioned with a stitch of fear in his tone. Apparently, no one had seen Michael since we'd split up the day before.

Thaddeus and Laurent showed the most worry out of us all. Their teenage bodies shook with nervousness and fear. Jake, Charlie, and James kept a poker face on, but I knew they were afraid underneath it all. Jake kept tugging on his pinkie fingers, while James kept flexing the fingers on his shooting hand. Charlie, on the other hand, rubbed his forehead repeatedly.

"Okay, we need to head west in the direction Mike was last seen. However, we're going to have to split up to get a better coverage of the area. I need James, Jacob, and Thaddeus in one group. And I'll take Laurent and Bel-" Charlie loudly sneezed before coughing wildly.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Jake clapped my father softly on the back. "You still sound sick. Maybe, you should sit this one out while the rest of us go."

My father shook his head, waving off the idea. "I'm not that sick. I can still go out-ACHOO!" His loud sneeze made us all jump. Jacob shook his head, "With all due respect, Charlie, I really think you need the rest."

Jacob snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. "How about James and Thaddeus stay together and Laurent and I will do the same? You could stay here and rest and Bella could stay here with you."

I became excited at the prospect of spending another day with Edward. If my father was as exhausted as he looked, then he'd be resting for a very long time.

"Will you be alright without me," my father asked with a sigh. I knew he hated not being able to go look for Mike. He was a captain… a natural leader. He was not used to being left behind.

"We'll be fine, Uncle Charlie. Don't worry," James said reassuringly. "We'll bring Mike back."

My father sighed, shaking his head in agreement. "Alright, then. Go ahead, but be careful. We still don't know who else is out there." If only he knew. The crew just nodded and mumbled their affirmations. "If it gets too late, I want you all to return back to camp. We don't need to lose anymore of our crew."

As the men began walking off, Jacob rushed back to me. "Are you going to be okay, Bella?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" There was no immediate danger was there?

Jacob shook his head, "No reason. I just want to make sure you're alright staying behind with Charlie."

"I'll be alright, Jake. It might be nice to have some time alone with my father."

"Yeah," Jake nodded. He kissed my cheek quickly before retreating to where the other men were.

When I turned around to find my father, I noticed his feet peeking outside of the tent. I couldn't hear his normal snoring so I figured he must have still been awake.

"Dad," I asked softly. "Are you alright?"

He lifted his legs up, looking as if he were trying to get up. As he tried to sit up his body quickly fell backwards.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I was frantic.

He breathed heavily, "I'm alright. Just… tired." I could hear the sound of coal in his voice. I had never seen him this sick before. So, I could not help but worry.

"Are you sure? You couldn't even sit up just now." Charlie moved to get up again, wobbling his way into a sitting position. He looked even worse than he did the day before. His skin had a yellow tint to it. The purple shadows underneath his eyes had darkened into almost bruise like tones. The whites of his eyes were a blood shot red. It looked like he had sprayed red dye onto his eye balls. Charlie's appearance made me uneasy.

"I swear to you, Bella. I'm fine. It's just a bug. It'll wear off with a little bit of sleep." His voice seemed assuring. Even his eyes were convincing. If my father was lying, I most certainly had no idea that he was. I nodded my head in understanding.

"We'll if that is the case, you should really get back into your tent. You need as much sleep as you can get. Maybe, I'll bring you something to eat later on."

"Yeah, that'd be great, Bells." Charlie's voice faded away as he lay back and gave into sleep almost immediately. I wanted to remain worried, but the fact that my father was safe in the confines of his tent kept me reserved for the most part.

I zipped up his tent from the outside before crawling into my own. I snuggled into the duvet, relishing in its silky softness. It was surprisingly comfortable, but nothing compared to my bed at home in Forks. As I lay alone in the quiet morning, I thought about Edward. I wondered what he was doing at that moment. Maybe, he was still asleep. It was still very early after all. Or maybe he was out hunting or exploring the island like I had known him to do.

I wanted to get up from the comfort of my tent, but I didn't want to disturb Edward. I also didn't want to leave Charlie alone. What if he needed me and I wasn't around? I couldn't live with myself if someone or something harmed my father and I was to blame for it. So, I decided to remain close by just in case he needed me. I pulled out James' deck of cards from my knapsack. Shuffling the cards, I absently began matching each card.

As the minutes passed I felt my body lay back into my covers. The comfort was making it harder to keep my eyes open and in moments I was asleep. I can't remember how long I was asleep. I don't remember if I had dreamed and I probably had not. The only thing I remembered was the vivid feeling of a hard body pressing into me as I woke up. A warm breath crept up my neck and when I felt a strange arm grip onto my own my eyes shot open.

"What are you doing here," I asked shocked.

* * *

**Who's in Bella's bed?**


	15. Alone With You

**Yay, I'm updating. I could have done it sooner, but I decided to keep typing away to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys. There is some good stuff to look forward to. :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Alone With You**

* * *

_The only thing I remembered was the feeling of a hard body pressing into me as I woke up. _

"_What are you doing here," I asked nervously. _

"I needed to see you," he said with a soft voice.

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe he had done this. He had snuck into my tent in broad daylight to see me while everyone else was gone... everyone except Charlie. As I lifted a hand over my eyes I felt his hands rubbing against my arms. My hand dropped to my side and my eyes came to see just how closely we actually were. I could feel his breath on my face and his stare boring into my own. Our chests weren't touching, but our legs lay entangled in an all but innocent fashion.

Charlie's snore grew louder, startling me. "I don't know if you should be here," I said quickly. His young smile faltered and his eyes bore into the bottom of the tent. I had not meant to hurt him with my words, but the reality of the situation was becoming more apparent. "I knew I shouldn't have come. I'll leave now."

As he shifted his upper body, I quickly grabbed his wrist. "Edward, wait. Don't go." He focused on me with a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of disbelief and frustration. "I didn't think my coming would upset you, Bella. I'll rectify the situation by going away."

There was hardness in his voice, yet Edward said his words as politely as possible. I didn't want him to go away, but I didn't know if camp was such a safe place for us to be together. I was afraid of what could happen if my family knew. If someone found out about Edward would they hurt him? I truly did not want to risk his safety.

"Please, don't go. I was just worried that someone might have seen you. Really, I want you to stay." The strange look had disappeared from his face, but he looked to be in thought. His eyes stared off behind me as I continued to watch him with his wrist in my hand.

"I saw your father's crew retreating back toward the Wahiti Territory. They didn't see me though. Why are the headed in that direction?"

Wahiti? I wasn't sure what the Wahiti were, but I had a strange feeling that they may have been the _Natives _that we needed to stay away from. "They were looking for Mike, another member of our crew. He walked off by himself yesterday and he hasn't come back since. We wanted to find him before the natives- before something happened to him."

Edward nodded before opening his mouth to speak. "I noticed that they had guns," I nodded. "That's good. Ben and I hardly had any protection. I think they will be alright as long as they stick together. It's a different story when you're... alone."

Edward said the last words gently. I'm sure it was to keep me from panicking about Mike or worrying about Edward. I nodded my head and moved to lay flat on my back. Edward kept his weight on his arms, hovering above me.

"So, you needed to see me so badly that you came all the way over here? Why?" I laughed internally as his cheeks reddened. I was beyond flattered. Edward knew the risks of exposing himself, yet he came anyway. "Well, when I saw your men leaving without you, I became worried. I wasn't sure if they'd left you alone or if they were looking for you." I smiled at his concern.

"Am I not safe... here?"

Edward shook his head, "Actually, you are far safer here than any other part of the island. The Wahiti never come to the southern territories. I'm not sure, but I think they are afraid of it. They've never followed me here." I nodded. That explained why we haven't had any problems since moving from the beach area. For a moment my thoughts went back to the day that Edward had saved me. Why had he gone into Wahiti Territory that day?

I shook my head lightly, reflecting on what Edward had just told me. After a moment, my eyes returned up to meet his own. Edward's face had changed. His green eyes had become darker and his brows furrowed. The emotion in his gaze reminded me of the time I'd watched him shower underneath the waterfall. That was also the time Edward's fingers had explored my body in ways that no one, not even myself, had.

"Edward," I whispered breathlessly. One of his hands begun stroking my collarbone while the other snaked into the strands of my hair. My breathing faltered at his ministrations. Besides that incident at the waterfall, Edward had not looked at me or touched me the way he was at that moment. I watched him above me, licking his lips slowly. I clenched my fingers not knowing whether to touch him or keep them to myself. It was almost like a dream and I wondered if I touched him would he disappear.

As his head moved down closer to mine, I began hearing the deep breaths coming from Edward's lips. His breath warmed my cheeks and I felt my chest moving in tune with my breathing. The sound of birds chirping filled my ears and I was suddenly aware of all the sounds around me. As Edward moved closer and closer to me it felt as if time had paused. It was as if reality had faded away momentarily.

I heard his name escape my lips once again, but softer than the first time. The hand in my hair tightened slightly as my voice rang. His other hand that once lie on my collar slowly crept down the valley of my breast, until it grasped onto my hip. Moments later I felt his chest pressed against mine. He quietly groaned and I couldn't help but close my eyes at the sensation of being pressed against my hero.

"Bella," his voice rang against my ear. I felt his lips skimming across my cheek, moving down to my chin. I shivered helplessly.

I felt my lips open to say his name once again, but instead I was stopped by Edward's own lips. They pressed softly against my own and I felt the warm and wet contrast against them. He swallowed my sigh as he began moving his lips slowly against mine. The feeling was unfamiliar. My body tingled and warmed at the feelings he was erupting inside of me. His soft lips were becoming rough and my hands that were once clenched slowly made their way up his arms. I felt something wet swipe across the bottom of my lip and out of instinct I opened to it.

The kiss muffled my throaty moan. I felt Edward's tongue dance gently against my own. He tasted incredible, like pineapple juice and coconut milk. It was a comforting flavor that was immediately catalogued as my favorite. I began moving my tongue in sync with his. His groan vibrated against my lips, causing me to silently giggle at the feeling. He pressed himself closer as my hands trailed up, grasping his bronze locks. I could feel his leg snake in between my own and I gasped.

He was making me feel things and I wasn't sure I was supposed to feel them. He was doing things to my body and I wasn't certain if he should have been doing them. Jacob had never come close to touching me or kissing me the way that Edward was at that moment. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. So, I gave in to Edward and his lips.

When I felt something hard against my stomach, I pulled my lips away. My eyes met his and all I could see that his eyes had darkened tremendously. Curiosity struck me and I couldn't stop myself from following it. My hand slowly ran down his chest until it came into contact with the unfamiliar hardness against my belly. When Edward's gasp filled my ears, my eyes widened. It belonged to him. I slowly remembered Edie's lessons on the male anatomy. Edward was aroused. The idea didn't scare me the way I thought it would. It excited me.

I leaned my head up to capture his lips when the sound of my name froze me. "Bells?"

I held my breath. Edward's eyes were wide as saucers. Unconsciously, I let my hand cover Edward's mouth. In theory, I was sure he wouldn't have spoken a word, but my hand reacted reflexively. I opened my mouth to answer my father, "Yes?"

"Could you bring me something to eat?" I could hear the crackling in his voice and I immediately felt guilty for not having tended to him earlier. "Sure, dad." My voice came out softer than I'd hoped.

I gave a thankful sigh at his response. "Thank you, sweetheart."

I felt my hand drop from Edward's lips. He quickly rose, lifting himself to his knees. I moved up with him.

"I have to go." I nodded unable to speak. When he turned to leave I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Can I see you later on tonight," I could hear the desperation in my voice. I hoped he hadn't.

He nodded, "Meet me at the cave." And with that he was gone, but not before peaking his head out of the tent first.

******

The morning was quickly passing, but my father's symptoms had not improved. I sat beside him, stroking his dark curls. Charlie had eaten earlier with a lot of my help. His body was too limp to handle anything heavy. So, I'd gathered a few soft fruits and chopped them into small pieces. He had not eaten a lot, but seemed to be pleased with the small amount he'd ingested. In the meantime, he'd slept on and off for hours. He stirred loudly, waking up again from his nap.

"How are you feeling, dad?" I pulled the wool blanket up to his neck, watching as he snuggled into it. His eyes were closed, but they blinked behind his lids.

He sniffled softly before replying, "I'm alright."

I really wanted to believe him, but his appearance was telling me otherwise. He seemed to be getting sicker by the minute. Chills shook through his body despite the fact that the Island's temperature was pleasantly warm. I rubbed my hand slowly over his forehead, feeling myself jump at the contact.

"Dad, you're burning up," I could hear the panic in my own voice.

His eyes remained closed as he shook his head. "I'm just a little warm."

"Warm," I questioned ridiculously. "You're practically on fire."

"It's nothing that I can't handle, Bella." I sighed with disbelief. I couldn't believe how lightly he was taking his health. Though, I shouldn't have been surprised. My father had the tendency to make serious situations seem smaller than they really were. I remembered all the times he had done so when I was a child. Unfortunately, now was not one of those times. He was obviously suffering and I knew it was more serious than he was letting on. "I'll be alright. I promise you, Bella."

In that moment I felt as if our roles had reversed. His eyes were pleading for me to let it go. Like a sick child, he watched me with still eyes. I chose not to push, instead nodding in understanding. I wouldn't question his health any further, but I would do what I could to aid in his healing.

When the night finally came the crew returned from their search for Mike. As the men entered the trees a feeling of disappointment washed over me. There were only four, the same as when they'd left. My eyes roamed over their fatigued bodies. Looks of displeasure were written on their faces and I knew Mike's disappearance was weighing heavily on the men.

"No luck," I asked Jacob as he walked over to me. He shook his head before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Unfortunately, not."

The anxiety was eating away at me. Back home Michael had pulled disappearing acts on us before, but he would never stay away for longer than a few hours. Now it had been an entire day. Mike had been going toward the Native's territory. What if they had gotten to him? I couldn't think straight. If anything had happened to Mike the reality of our situation would become truer. The threat that posed on our lives would be more apparent. The idea of death would be real.

I wished that I could tell the men of my knowledge, but then I thought about Edward. What would this mean for him if I exposed him to my family? They already had fears about the Wahiti and any other time they weren't known for trusting others. What would they do if they found out about my friend? In theory, they'd see him as a great ally or they'd view him as a complete threat. I could not risk putting Edward's life in jeopardy. So, I decided to keep my knowledge inside for a little longer. At least until the time was right.

As the men settled into camp, I waited for my cue to leave. My need to see Edward was becoming desperate. We had to discuss the situation with the crew and, of course, the kiss that we'd shared. James, Thaddeus, and Laurent stuffed supper down before quickly falling asleep in their tents. Jacob, however, remained by my side.

"It's late, Jake. Don't you think you should get some sleep?" I watched as he ran both hands through his dark tresses. "I don't know if I can sleep. This Mike issue is really bothering me."

I nodded in understanding, following his gaze on the ground. "I mean, why couldn't he just follow orders? I deliberately told him not to go off alone, but did he listen to me? No. He couldn't wait to get himself lost. He can be such a hot head sometimes." Jake let out a growl, gripping his long hair tight in his hands.

The frustration was written all over Jacob's face. He clenched his hands as he blew out rough breaths. "And now he may be in the hands of someone or something dangerous."

"You can't think like that, Jacob," I said rubbing his back. I knew that his duties as second in command were troubling, but I also knew that the stress would harm him rather than hurt him. My father had always taught me that a leader should have a clear head no matter what. "You can't worry over something that you had no control over." I should have been telling myself that. I'd been worrying since the day our ship wrecked. "Well find Mike and everything will be okay, but right now I think you need to get some sleep."

Jacob sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "It won't do the crew any good if their leader is too tired to lead."

Jacob smiled an nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Jacob wiped his face once again, making his russet skin redder at contact. I watched as he leaned his head closer to mine. My heart began to speed up and panic rose through my body. I wanted to move out of the way, but my body was frozen. As his lips came in contact with my skin I sighed. His lips firmly pressed against the corner of my mouth.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered softly.

------

I found myself outside Edward's cave an hour later. It had taken a while for Jacob to fall asleep, but once I heard his snores I knew it was safe to flee. As I stood outside of the entrance I noticed a flickering light on the inside.

"Edward," I called softly inside. I waited, but there was no response. My eyes scanned the area outside, but he was nowhere insight. He said that he would be here.

I moved slowly inside of the cave. My eyes were moving rapidly, searching for any sign of Edward. When I caught sight of him I took in his appearance. He was sitting on top of a green blanket. He wore his usual gray cut off pants, but his chest remained unclothed. I watched as his eyes focused on the literature in his lap.

"Edward?" His eyes shot up at the disruption. "Bella," he placed the book beside him before jumping up.

"I called your name, but you didn't answer." I listened for his response, but my eyes focused on the flickering light across his chest.

"I'm sorry. I was just..." he pointed to the book on the ground.

My feet moved and before I could stop myself I leaned over to retrieve Edward's book. The book was tattered and it seemed to be stained from water damage. "Gulliver's Travels?" I couldn't fight the smile off my lips, "This was my book." There were many books on my father's ship, most of which were mine. Unfortunately, I had lost all of them in the wreck... or so I thought. "Were did you find this?"

Edward watched his feet nervously, "It washed up shore the day we first met."

I twirled the book in my hands. I'd read it many times before. As I looked across the room, I noticed a small stack of books on the floor. Pride and Prejudice? A collection of Poems by John Donne? The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet? These were all my books. Edward had found my books. Well, he hadn't found all of them, but he had found some of my favorites.

"Do you like to read Edward," I found myself asking.

He nodded, "Yes. I love to read."

"What do you like to read?"

"Anything... everything. There hasn't been a lot for me to read here. I only had a few books when the plane crashed. I've read all of them at least one hundred times."

"What books did you have?"

He pulled them out of a brown bag near his blanket. The Time Machine, Paradise Lost, A Tale of Two Cities, and Julius Caesar. I smiled at the sight of Julius Caesar, a book that I'd owned myself.

I walked over to the stack of books on the ground, pulling out one of my favorites. "When you get the chance read this one. I think you'd like it very much." Edward's eyes ran over the title. "James Joyce Ulysses."

He smiled a large smile, as if I were giving him some huge reward. "I can't wait."

For moments we stood together in complete silence. I knew we had to talk about what had happened between us. It wasn't as if this was the first time something had happened between us. I had easily let go of our touching underneath the waterfall, but I couldn't keep letting things go. Something was happening between Edward and I. I just had to find out what that something was.

"So, this morning... um... I don't really know what happened. I mean I know what happened- I just... How do you feel about what happened, Edward?"

Edward kept his eyes down smiling. It was as if he was almost laughing to himself. His smile quickly transformed to an intense look that I could not fathom. "How do you feel about it, Isabella?"

I shuddered as he drew out my full name. His silky voice vibrated through my ears, tingling my skin. He was charming me unbeknownst to himself. I pulled myself from under his unknowing trance. "I asked you first." I put on a front of confidence, when I really was shaking inside.

"It was amazing. I've never... I mean I've never had the opportunity to..." Edward's voice lowered at the end. I could not believe what he was telling me.

"Was that your first kiss, Edward?"

He didn't say anything, but the bright blush covering his cheeks answered for him. His eyes stayed downcast in embarrassment. I couldn't believe I was Edward's first kiss. I had been the only woman he had kissed. It was unbelievable, considering how confident and good he had been.

"That's not something to be ashamed of, Edward." I walked closer to him, pushing his chin up to see his eyes. "I'm honored that you chose me."

The large smile he gave me made my stomach flutter. He looked so beautiful and I couldn't help my actions.

I pulled his head down to mine, crashing my lips onto his stunned ones. It didn't take long before I felt his lips moving against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. As his hands grasped my waist tightly, I sighed into his kiss. Though this kiss was softer than our first one, it was just as intense.

We pulled away at the same time, feeling the need for air. His lips were red and his eyes glazed over. I was sure my expression was identical. My fingers ran softly under his chin, pressing against the rough patch of hair. Before I knew it, I was pressing my lips against his in a chaste kiss. Reaching up to his ear, I whispered softly. "Oh, and Edward. I feel the same way."

I felt his smile against my cheek.

*****

I lie under my duvet that night, fantasizing about Edward and our kiss. I wondered how we would go on after the sudden shift in our relationship. We were friends and we were good at it. Now, I wasn't quite sure what we were or what exactly we could be. In my effort to figure out things out with Edward, I forgot one major detail... Jacob. He was my fiance after all. I rubbed my head in frustration, coaxing my mind to turn off. I fell asleep soon after.

I awoke to an odd sound less than an hour later. It was still dark, almost black. Something had awaken me, but I was too disoriented to see what it was. I listened carefully for it, wondering if the sound were just apart of my dream. tI could hear the stream from the meadow and the snoring from my father. I lifted myself so that most of my weight lie on my elbows. As I listened carefully, I could hear a sharp breathing. It was accompanied by a hissing noise. It was almost sounded like wind trapped inside of a steam pipe.

The sound grew frequent and a disturbing feeling washed over my body. This sound was not normal. What made matters worse... the sound was coming from inside of my tent. I reached over to my lantern, feeling tears fill inside of my eyes. Something was in my tent... with me. I was going to find out what it was.

My hand quivered, turning the dial until a blinking light filled the glass inside of the lantern. I lifted my eyes to see red drippings smeared all over the tent. Blood. The metallic smell filled my nose and a gagging sensation filled my throat. I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall across my cheeks. That's when I felt something grasping onto my legs. The weight of someone's arms was moving higher onto my body and I wanted to scream. It was crawling up my body and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My head moved slowly to my side, trying to muster the courage to look at the trespasser. Puddles of blood were splayed over my blanket and my white night gown.

"Bella, help me," the blood in his voice sent chills up my spine.

That is when I saw his face. It was unrecognizable. He was beaten so badly that he almost looked disfigured, but I knew it was him. A loud scream filled the tent, raping my ears as it howled into the camp. After a moment, I realized it was me that was screaming.

* * *

**What do you think? :D**

.


End file.
